Hell Hath No Fury
by BrookeLynnBridges
Summary: Hell Hath No Fury Like a Woman, and no one knows this better than Bruce Wayne. What happened all those years ago and why is he being so secretive about it now? Read to find out. a BM/WW fic Please Review.
1. Prologue

**BM/WW**

 **Please Review**

 **Prologue**

 _The Batcave, Gotham July 6, 2046_

"It just doesn't make any sense. Why is Curaré trying to kill the Senator? He has nothing to do with the settlement initiative. Help me out Bruce what am I missing?"

Terry McGuiness (Batman) turned to an elderly Bruce Wayne who sat behind the large monitor his face as cold and unreadable as stone.

Instead of answering the question or telling him that he was blind to what was right in front of him (like Terry expected him to say) the old detective just shut off the monitor and stood with the aid of his cane.

"Go home Terry." He said in a deep gravelly voice that sent shivers up Terry's spine.

"What? I still have two hours until I am on monitor duty. Come on we can figure this out."

The old hero didn't even respond but just slowly climbed the steep stair, exiting the cave. As a last hint to get out he turned off the lights leaving his protégée in complete darkness.

"What is going on with him?" Terry wondered aloud.

Bruce was acting odd…well odder than usual. Terry decided he owed it to his curiosity to find out what was going on.

Using the alternate exit he left the Batcave and flew high above the grand Wayne mansion. Using the enhanced vision goggles on his suit he searched the windows for signs of life. Finally he spotted him in one of the many drawing rooms of the mansion.

"Ha found you!"

Descending carefully Terry positioned himself by a chimney. Straining he was able to look down through the skylight with relative assurance that he would not be discovered. He watched in complete shock as he saw the 75 year old pouring himself a drink of a deep red liquid. If it had been anyone else Terry would have assumed without hesitation that it was wine. But Bruce didn't drink. At least not since he had known him, there were of course well documented accounts of Bruce Wayne's reckless youth but Terry had never seen old Bruce even drink milk that was a day over its expiration date.

"What are you doing old man?"

 _Click_ "Watch tower to Batman." _Click_

"Oh come on not now!"

 _Click_ "This is Batman." _Click_

 _Click_ "You're needed for monitor duty." _Click_

 _Click_ "What! I still have two more hours!" _Click_

 _Click_ "Plans have changed sorry Batman." _Click_

 _Click_ "Fine, I am on my way." _Click_

Terry looked back through the sky light at the dreary room below.

"Keep your secrets Bruce." With that he took flight over Gotham.

Old Bruce sat his wine glass down on an end table beside a large Green chair that looked more for decoration then comfort, but was the only seat in the dark room.

With slow but steady strides he crossed the room again. The only sound was that of his cane striking against the marble floor. Stopping in front of an oddly shaped structure covered in a sheet he reached out a hand and pulled the sheet away.

The air filled with dust but it went unnoticed by the one who had caused the stir. Beneath the sheet was a large antique gramophone that was now free from its dusty confines.

Taking his hand Bruce brushed off a layer of powder that had managed to attack after years of neglect. Once he was satisfied with the gramophone's appearance he placed the needle delicately over the record which was already sitting, waiting to be played.

Placing the needle down, he walked back to the chair and took a seat. There was no light in the room save that of the moon through the skylight but still Bruce stared directly in front of him as if he could see as clear as day as the song began to play.

 ** _Start Music_**

 _Am I Blue…Am I Blue…Ain't these tears… in these eyes… telling you?  
Am I blue… You'd be too… If your schemes like your dreams done fell through…  
Was a time…I was her only one… Now I'm… the sad and lonely one… Was I gay… 'til today…Now she's gone and we're through…Am I blue?_

While the melancholy tune played Bruce raised his glass. To the darkness his gravelly voice spoke, for only the darkness would hear him.

"Here's to you…Princess."

Tilting his glass back he took a long drink.


	2. Chapter 1: An Amazon Alone

**I hope you all like this new story, and thank you to everyone who read the prologue and commented on it!**

 **Please Review! I really want to know what you guys think is going to happen.**

 **Chapter 1: An Amazon Alone**

 _Med bay The Watchtower, 30 years ago_

Clark Kent, (Superman) sat hunched over in his chair. Trying to ignore the faint sound of the television in the corner of the waiting room.

He waited there for what felt like an eternity. His heart rate increasing with each passing moment until he thought it would beat out of his chest.

The soft _whooshing_ sound of the doors opening reached his ears but still he did not move.

"What happened?"

Batman's deep stern voice made his legs go numb. He didn't know if it was his super hearing or the fact that they had been friends for so long that it allowed him to hear the note of fear in his voice but it was there. And it made his spirits slip even further.

"Batman…"

"WHAT-Happened?"

Sighing deeply he sat up resting his hands on his knees and looked at his friend. Batman struck a terrifying figure even in the light. His dark cowl hiding all but the lowest section of his face which was set in a permanent scowl. His black cloak draped around him making him seem even taller and imposing then his 6ft 3in frame already made him.

With a heavy heart he answered.

"By the time I caught up to her it was too late…and so was she."

Batman nodded as if he had suspected as much.

The sound of the doors opening once again reached them followed by a streak of red and yellow.

The flash materialized in front of them, and even with his mask his worry was evident.

"How is she?" he asked his voice chocking ever so slightly.

"We don't know yet." Replied Batman in a cool tone that would have seemed indifferent to those who didn't know him better.

"What the Hell happened to her?"

The three turned toward the sound of the new voice and saw Shayera Hol (Hawkgirl), J'onn J'onzz (Martian Manhunter), John Stewart (Green lantern), and Oliver Queen (Green Arrow.) Entering the waiting area.

Shayera repeated her question, a firm grip on her mace the whole time like she was waiting for an attack.

Superman once again lowered his head in shame.

"She never made it to the island. When the explosion came she was hit by part of the blast but was far enough away to survive….When I got there she was floating unconscious in the ocean."

Suddenly the TV in the corner seemed to get louder as a news bulletin was announced.

 **TV**

 _Breaking news!_

 _We have just received word that the Sovereign island of Themyscira was hit with a nuclear attack by the Republic Of New Kasnia!_

 _Our reports say that the island and all of its inhabitants have been destroyed._

"Turn it off!" Batman commanded and Flash hurried to comply.

The stood in stunned silence, trying to grasp what they had just learned….An entire civilization…thousands of women…all gone in the blink of an eye.

"I just can't believe it." Oliver said in a soft voice. "All of them, gone, just like that."

The others slightly nodded in agreement of his disbelief.

"They may have been immortal, but not invulnerable." John said matter of factly.

"It may have been better if she was allowed to die with her people." Replied Shayera.

Flash turned to her with a look of hurt confusion that was visible even through his mask.

"How can you say that?! Wondy is our friend!"

"That's immaterial. She is a relic now Wally. If she was an exiled outcast before, she is a people less wanderer now." Batman explained.

Clark raised his head at this comment obviously perplexed and a little offended.

"So am I. I can move on so can she. She will need our help. But with time…"

"Not necessarily." J'onn interrupted with his normal gravitas. "You my friend were just a baby when your planet was destroyed. You have spent your whole life on earth with a family you claim as yours. What do you know of losing all you have ever known? You are Kryptonian by blood but little else."

J'onn's words stung, but Clark could see his point. Diana had lost all she had ever know. Her entire race, culture, and civilization was gone including the land on which it stood. How long would she need to move on from that?

Once again the waiting room doors opened and a bespectacled man in a white lab coat joined them. All turned and waited anxiously for the doctor's report.

"She is awake, and you may go in if you wish."

 _Batman,_

When they entered the small recovery room she was sitting up on the bed staring blankly at the wall.

The burns on her body had already begun to heal and all that remained was the horrible scaring on the right side of her face. But even that would be gone in a matter of hours and she would return to the same divinely beautiful woman she had been before.

Bruce felt his stomach lurch as he looked at her. Not because of the scars but because of the cold dead look in her eyes.

Her armor was lying on the table beside her as were her tiara and lasso. She wore a white hospital gown that blended seamlessly with the rest of the décor. The only remnant of her costume that she still wore were the silver bracelets that she absentmindedly twisted around her wrists. First this way, then that.

She didn't look like Wonder Woman, Champion of the Amazons. She just looked like a woman lost.

As they neared she didn't acknowledge them but just continued to look blankly at the wall.

Clark felt the need to be the first to speak. But immediately knew it had been a mistake.

"Diana I…"

She turned her head so fast it looked like her neck was going to snap.

Her piercing blue eyes bore into his and Bruce saw an anger and hatred within them that he had never witnessed before.

" _Get out!_ " She hissed.

Clark took a step back his face a look of shock and pain. Putting a hand out he tried again.

"Please Diana I tried…"

" _You did this…All that has happened is YOUR FAULT!"_


	3. Chapter 2: Old as Time

**Thank you to everyone for reading. Sorry it took so long to update, hopefully it won't take so long again.**

 **Sorry about any grammatical errors and PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Also I am extremely curios as to what you all think is going to happen so please tell me in the Reviews.**

 **Chapter 2: Old as Time**

 _Two Weeks before attack, United Nations_

"Kasnia must surrender their stockpile of nuclear weapons for the safety of all!"

"That is enough! We will not stand for this outrage! We know you are in league with that traitor Audrey, Wonder Woman!"

"Queen Audrey has been a good ruler to your people. The financial crash was the fault of corruption within your banking system not your Queen."

"She is no queen of ours! And you have no diplomatic rights in Kasnia! We know you assisted the traitors flee into exile, escaping justice at the hands of the people. And then you entered Kasnia's boarders without the government's permission, interfering with military affairs."

"What government? You are nothing but the puppet of a military coup. Which has managed to split itself into two rival factions, dividing your country in the process. Your arrogant blindness almost let your people be destroyed by Ares annihilator suit which the league managed to disarm. And as for helping Queen Audrey escape I admit I helped."

"THAT IS TREASON!"

"YOU WOULD HAVE PUT HER HEAD ON A SPIKE!"

"ENOUGH!" the speaker of the house demanded.

The other members of the UN delegation looked nervously between Wonder Woman and the Kasnian representative. Who thankfully were seated on opposite sides of the room.

Clearing his throat the speaker began to recap the proceedings.

"We all agree that Kasnia's stockpile of nuclear weapons is a topic of great concern, especially since both the Northern and Southern factions have managed to get their hands on the countries missiles. However, since neither group has pointed the weapons at any other country there doesn't seem to be any risk to…"

Wonder Woman stood slamming her hands down so hard on the table that a crack formed in the middle of it. Delegates on both sides edged their rolling chairs away from the enraged goddess.

"They are pointing the missiles at each other! And just because no aggression has been shown to other nations doesn't mean it should be ignored."

"Typical!" The Kasnian spat. "Guilty until proven innocent. Tell me is that your American Justice?"

"No, but luckily I am Greek!"

"You presume too much Wonder Woman! And Kasnia will not forget."

She ignored his empty threats still pleading with the assembly to listen to reason.

"Please these weapons are the most deadly man's world has ever managed to create. They cannot be left to the whims of a civil war!"

Murmurs of discussion rang through the room while the speaker once again beat his gavel to regain order.

"We have all heard you Wonder Woman and agree that the concern is serious. But as the minister from Bialya pointed out the stalemate of nuclear war heads between the North and South has ceased violence from both sides."

The arguing and debating continued for hours with neither side gaining a majority. At last a compromise of sorts was reached.

"Do to this council being unable come to a clear vote regarding the surrender of Kasnia's nuclear weapons this assembly has agreed to allow one individual who is as unbiased in the situation as it is possible to be to make the final decision. We have chosen one such individual and all present have agreed on behalf of their respected nations to abide by the decision he makes. May I introduce, Superman!"

She watched him take the stand with more confidence and relief then she had felt for days. There he stood in his suit of blue, the red S on his chest proud and strong. He was the living embodiment of Hope and she felt confident in his decision.

Looking across the group with serious gravitas and steely determination the Man of Steel passed judgment.

"The Kasnian people have taken no aggressive action against any other nation. That along with the fact that the stalemate currently in place because of these weapons has resulted in peaceful negotiations between both warring parties, I view it as unnecessary to forcibly remove these weapons at this time. Instead I suggest that the question of allowing nuclear weapons in Kasnia to be revisited after the negotiations have been resolved between the North and the South. And the new government is able to construct a policy regarding their use."

She couldn't believe what she had just heard, perhaps she had misunderstood, but his next words made the judgment horribly clear.

"Kasnia will be allowed to keep her weapons of defense and resolve her own conflict without interference unless she poses a threat to other nations."

 _24 hours after Nuclear attack on Themiscyra, Watchtower_

Shayera Hol, Hawkgirl stood in front the grey locked doors of Wonder Woman's room. She had been released from the med bay roughly 16 hours ago but no one had seen her in that time. Nor had they searched her out, unsure of how to comfort their hurting comrade.

Shayera wasn't sure she could be of any help, but she might as well try. She knocked on the door and the sound echoed through the long hallway which was suspiciously empty. It seemed that after her accusations against Superman the rest of the league was doing their best to give her space.

She had to admit that Wonder Woman's unbridled anger at Superman had come as a shock to all. But Shayera believed that it was the result of intense grief and that Wonder Woman hadn't really meant it.

After all Clark had done what he believed was right at the time. No one could have foreseen what happened least of all him. Of course Diana had every right to express her sadness, but that was all it was. She needed someone to blame and he was the closest target. Given some time she knew Diana would no longer feel the need to blame her oldest friend for a tragedy that was beyond his control.

Shayera knocked again but once more there was no reply.

" _Hawkgirl A005 Open this door._ "

" _Recognize, Hawkgirl A005_."

The doors whooshed open and Shayera ignored the slight stab of guilt over intruding on Wonder Woman's solitude. Sometimes alone time wasn't for the best.

As the doors closed behind her Shayera found herself plunged into near complete darkness. The only light was that coming from the window which faced the earth, far below them.

As her eyes adjusted she scanned the room.

"Diana?"

There was no response but her highly trained ear picked up the sound of metal spinning through the air. Following the sound with her gaze she spotted her.

She sat in a chair by the window, though she wasn't looking at the view. Instead she watched the golden tiara that she spun through her fingers.

The faint light from the window illuminated her face, the only visible thing in the room at the moment while Shayera's eyes adjusted.

Her skin had completely healed, leaving no trace of the trauma that she had endured. Beautiful blue eyes that were like none she had ever seen before were set against glowing skin and high cheekbones that no artist in a million years could have been able to duplicate. Long raven black curls fell around her shoulders and down to her waist, shining in the faint lighting. She was once again the most beautiful woman who ever lived.

Shayera felt a slight pang of jealously but then quickly reminded herself of why she had come and those jealous feelings were quickly replaced by shame at her own pettiness.

Clearing her throat she tried to gain her friends notice but she took no regard of her guest.

"Diana I just wanted to say….well I am sorry for your loss."

Hearing the words out loud they sounded so empty and useless that it left Shayera feeling sick.

The only response elicited from the goddess was the stilling of the tiara. Shayera took this as a cue to continue.

"Look, I just wanted you to know. That we are here for you. All of us."

Still nothing.

"Please Diana, we've all been friends for what? 10, 12 years? That is too long a time to throw it away. And we won't, you still have us."

Having said her peace Shayera turned to go, but a stone cold voice stopped her.

"Do you know how old I am?"

Shayera stopped and turned to face her friend. Surprised to see her looking at her dead in the eye. She half expected to see anger in those azure eyes, but instead she saw sadness, and something akin to pity.

"I-I don't know….I guess I never thought about it."

Wonder Woman nodded and then looked thoughtfully out the window.

After several minutes she addressed the hero once again.

"I am over 3,000 years old."

Shayera couldn't help but let her jaw hang in surprise.

 _3,000 years! The woman is practically as old as time itself!_

"You said 10 years was a long time….but you see it really isn't…not to me anyway."

Turning her attention back to the golden circulate in her hands she continued.

"My mother is dead. By law I am now Queen of the Amazons…except I am not… Because there are no more Amazons….I am all that is left….My whole life I have been an Amazon. Trained in my people's ways. Ready to lead them if necessary, knowing that unless my mother fell in battle I would never have to. But even if she were to have died I knew…..I knew…that I would be by her side till the very end."

A tear ran down her perfect cheek but it went unnoticed by her.

"Thank you Shayera for your sympathies…but I am afraid there are somethings you just can't understand."

With that Diana stood, picked up a bag from the floor and walked past her dazed colleague who had no choice but to watch her go.

As the doors closed behind Wonder Woman, Shayera also turned to leave. When she did however her eye caught sight of something that Diana had left behind.

Gleaming on the small table by the bed lay the golden tiara of the Princess of the Amazons.


	4. Chapter 3: Rogue

**Sorry it took so long to update, I was traveling but I am back now!**

 **Thank you so much for all the feedback! I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Please Review**

 **Chapter 3: Rogue**

Batcave Gotham

 _Breaking News!_

 _Only 48 hours after the destruction of Themyscira Wonder Woman has single handedly over thrown the Kasnian military government and restored Queen Audrey to the throne._

 _The grateful monarch has decided to turn over what remains of the Kasnian missiles to Wonder Woman and the United Nations who have begun the process of dismantling them._

 _People around the world are praising Wonder Woman for stopping the violent Kasnian civil war and her apparent new war against nuclear weapons._

 _We will keep you updated as this story unfolds._

Batman paused the recording and opened the next.

 _And we're back with the latest in Wonder Woman news!_

 _The last of the Amazons has really been on a rampage!_

 _After discarding of Kasnia's nuclear weapons she has now turned her sights to Bialya._

 _Apparently Wonder Woman has entered the country and demanded the surrender of Bialya's nuclear weapons. Queen Bee has refused claiming that the superhero has no rights in her country and that Bialya will surrender nothing._

 _Many are supporting Wonder Woman's quest to rid mankind of weapons of mass destruction._

 _However there are some who believe that the Amazon might be going too far._

 _Should we fear Wonder Woman?_

Next Recording

 _Breaking News!_

 _Queen Bee is dead!_

 _The Rogue, Wonder Woman, has killed the ruler of Bialya and destroyed the countries weapons…ALL THEIR WEAPONS!_

 _People are crying out in outrage at this murder! People don't know what to think and world leaders are beginning to fear that they will be next should this goddess of wrath knock on their door!_

Next Recording

 _Breaking News!_

 _Wonder Woman Strikes Again!_

 _After the events in Bialya Wonder Woman crossed into a neighboring country demanding the release of 30 prisoners of war which was granted without any resistance. However the Amazonian powerhouse still levelled the containment facility and several prison guards were injured in the process._

 _No one has seen her since and world leaders are waiting in fear as to where she will appear next!_

 _Wonder Woman has disappeared!_

 _When questioned on their involvement in her recent vigilante activities the Justice League issued a statement stating that, Wonder Woman has acted without the knowledge or consent of the League and therefore is now a rogue party acting of her own accord._

 _Our question is why the league hasn't stopped her! How much longer are they going to allow this threat to dispense her own code of justice without thought to our laws as human mortals? Is she gone, will she be forced to pay for the murder of Queen Bee? What is the Justice League doing about it? And…_

 _Where is the former heroine Wonder Woman, and WHO WILL STOP HER?_

Batman shut off the recordings.

It had been nearly four months since the destruction of Themyscira, and still she alluded him.

He could still feel the panic that had consumed him when Shayera had told them that she had gone. They had scoured the watchtower top to bottom with no sign of her. He personally had combed the hanger only to find all of the jets accounted for. Even her damn invisible jet had been found there. (Though it took some time to locate.)

For a moment he had feared that she might have thrown herself into outer space, but Shayera had said she took a bag with her which didn't fit the theory of suicide. Besides he wasn't even sure that would be enough to kill her. No one had been able to see just how invulnerable she was but he had a feeling that it was greater than they all imagined.

With no ideas of where she had gone or how she had even managed to leave the Watchtower unnoticed he had gone to her room to search for clues. That is when he had found her tiara.

It lay carefully on the bedside table the ruby star winking at him in the light. That is when he knew she was really gone, and that she wasn't coming back.

Panic had turned to rage as he confronted Hawkgirl, demanding how she could have let Diana out of her sight, knowing what a fragile emotional state she was in. So ferocious were his accusations that they actually brought a few tears from the formidable heroine, a feat not easily achieved. (And one he doubted would ever be repeated.)

Green Arrow had forcibly removed him from the scene. Once he had regained control of himself he had apologized to Shayera. Casting blame was useless and besides he needed to turn his attention to finding Wonder Woman.

For four months he had been searching to no avail. She managed to allude him at every step. No soon would she appear then she would vanish again, leaving them to deal with the destruction in her wake. Try as he might he couldn't pinpoint a strategy to her random attacks and maneuvers, even Question had nearly been driven to mental collapse trying to find her.

Once again Batman scanned through the various news reports of her activities whilst the sound of Superman's titanic pacing echoed throughout the Batcave, grating on his already exhausted nerves.

"Clark!" He bit out.

Superman stopped pacing but instead began thinking out loud which was far more irritating.

"Where can she be Bruce? Where?"

"We'll find her."

Batman said with far more confidence then he felt. To be honest he now understood how much they had all even himself underestimated her intelligence and resourcefulness. Her ability to lead them on such a merry chase being proof of that.

"We need to talk to her."

"We may have moved beyond talking."

Let Clark hold to optimism it was what he was useful at. Right now they needed to think rationally and realistically. No matter how much it broke his heart to think it they needed to accept the increasingly likely possibility that Diana was beyond reasoning with.

"How can you of all people say that? This is Diana, Bruce!"

"She killed someone Clark! Open your eyes, Wonder Woman is gone…we don't know what has taken her place."

He could see the turmoil and guilt in the Boy Scouts eyes. He knew even though Clark had no control over the events that took Diana's people from her, he still felt partially responsible.

"She is confused, and we don't know the whole story. Maybe Queen Bee's death wasn't Diana's fault after all…Maybe she was framed."

Batman had to keep from joining Clark in his blind optimism. If he was correct then wonderful but…always prepare for the worst.

"That may be, but none of that matters if I can't find her!"

Superman took his que to shut up and allowed his brooding colleague to return to his computer monitor. After several minutes however his worry once again showed itself.

"What if she's hurt?"

Batman slammed his fist down on the keyboard in frustration.

"CLARK! Would you please just go home to your wife? I am sure Lois is worried about you." He hissed through clenched teeth.

Clark obeyed and bid farewell before flying out of the cave faster than a speeding bullet.

With the ever optimistic child out of his way Batman returned his attentions to the task at hand. But it was no use.

For hours he worked but still he was no closer to finding her. He already hadn't slept in days and the emotional exhaustion was getting to him.

Turning off the monitor he leaned back in his large black chair. Pulling the cowl from his face he rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to ignore the pounding headache that had plagued him since her disappearance.

Clark might have thought he was the only one worried about her but he was wrong. No one was more afraid for Diana then Bruce.

The sound of soft steady footsteps slapping against the stone floor of the cave drifted to his ears. Pulling the mask once again of her face he turned toward the sound.

"I thought you could use some coffee Sir."

"Thank you Alfred."

He took the cup and turned back towards the computer but he didn't bother turning it back on. He just stared at the black screen wracking his mind for answers.

"I do wish you would rest Master Bruce, I know you are worried about the Princess but you can't find her if you die first from exhaustion."

Waving a gloved hand at the old butler's pleas he continued to stare forebodingly.

"I just can't understand it Alfred, where could she be? And why did she run off like that?"

"Really sir I don't see how either question is so difficult."

Bruce turned to his surrogate father with a skeptical glare.

"Really? And would you care to share some of your withheld wisdom?"

The proper butler straitened and gave Bruce a look that made him feel like a disobedient school boy.

"There is no need for that tone of voice Master Bruce. And I would have offered my advice if it had been requested before now."

Taking a less stern tone Alfred placed a hand on his adoptive son's shoulder.

"The reason she left is truly no secret sir. She has lost everything, all she has ever known and loved. Things and people who have been in existence long before you or I. And she was frightened. That is why she ran, and why she continues to do so. And as for where she is now….She is at a crossroads Master Bruce. All she has done, all the actions she has taken up to this point can still be forgiven. Even the death of that horrid dictator can still be laid to rest. She knows this, now she must decide what she wants to do. Does she continue down this dark path which can only lead her farther away from those she has left, or does she take back the life she had before and carry on? In short Master Bruce she has to decide if she still is Wonder Woman protector of mankind or, is she nothing more than the last Amazon."

"So where is she Alfred?"

"Where we all go when our decisions feel too great for us to bear…She has gone to the last place she remembers being happy, the only place left that is not stained with regret and sorrow."

The ancient butler left him then and returned to the world above the dark cave of the bat.

A small candle of hope lit within Bruce as he realized what had been staring him in the face all along. He knew where she was, he only hoped he wasn't too late.


	5. Chapter 4: Who Will Judge a Man?

**Once again sorry about the long wait...I had to rewrite this chapter a couple times.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has read and Please Review.**

 **Chapter 4: Who Will Judge a Man?**

 _Top of the Eiffel Tower, Paris France_

The Sun shone deceptively, bathing everything it touched in a soft golden glow as it set over the old elegant city. Atop the Eiffel Tower far above the world of men stood a lone goddess. Watching the mortals below.

Behind her on the other end of the small platform he stood. No cowl concealing his face, no dark mask to hide behind. He had come as a man, hoping, to save the woman he loved. Before she could destroy herself.

"Hello Diana."

She didn't turn but continued to watch those beneath pass by. It seemed his ability to catch her off guard no longer had any affect. Despite her apparent absorbed in thought appearance he could tell she was keenly aware of all her surroundings with the fine-tuned skill of a warrior.

He tried again.

"Diana?"

Still she did not acknowledge him.

"Please, talk to me…"

Nothing in her stance changed to let him know that she heard him, or that she was even aware of his presence. Bruce felt like he was trying to communicate with a ghost who can see the world of the living but is deaf and dumb to communicate with it. Then without warning she spoke.

"Look at them, laughing, smiling, happy…One moment they haven't a care and the next they are at each other's throats grasping for some false sense of glory to soothe their vanity. What are they worth? Could they understand…"

Her voice cracked ever so slightly on her last words before she fell silent once more. Bruce had never heard such anguish uttered as he did when she ask Could they understand? His arms ached to hold her close and fight off all her pain. He took a step towards her but was stopped by her cool commanding voice.

"Why are you here Bruce?"

 _Because you need to stop before I lose you forever, because you don't have to be alone…because I love you…_

"I came to talk."

She turned to him and his breath caught in his throat. Even in bitter sadness her beauty shone like none other. Her grief had etched itself in her perfect face giving a hardened dignity and regalness to her that she hadn't possessed before. He had always thought of her like the sun, bright and fiery shining with passion. But now he knew her to be the moon, just as beautiful as the sun but far more luminous, and with a haunting graceful beauty that resides among the darkness. She had changed but he had yet to know how much.

"Talk? No, Batman doesn't talk, he gives orders."

Her eyes traveled over his appearance taking in his expensive suit and well-built frame with a nonchalant gaze. Ending finally on his unmasked face, her azure eyes bore into his and he found himself feeling vulnerable under her searching gaze. A sensation that he was not accustom to and did not enjoy.

"But I see you haven't come as the Batman…Perhaps you are capable….talk."

For once he was at a loss for words as he watched her calmly waiting for him to begin her hands resting on the iron banister of the tower. He was Batman, he always had a plan, always knew what needed to be done, and always prepared to do it. But to her he could say nothing…except the one thing he knew she didn't want to hear.

"It wasn't his fault Diana, he didn't order the attack on your people. Clark didn't kill your mother."

Her calm facade shattered at the sound of his name and her face turned to one of pure hatred and rage.

He watched as her hands clinched into fists snapping the iron banister like it hadn't even been there to stop her.

"That is irrelevant! He could have stopped it! Their blood, ALL of it is on his hands!"

He did not so much as flinch in the face of her righteous anger, but his heart sank as he realized that they had left her alone too long. The blame she had laid on Superman before had become a sentence of absolute guilt. She saw none other as responsible for the murder of thousands except the man of steel.

She was trapped in her grief which had hardened inside her like a stone. She would not forgive, she would not forget, and she would live forever…and she would remember.

"If you side with him on this, then you share in his guilt." She hissed.

"It wasn't his Fault Diana! You know him he would never have done this to them, to YOU!"

Tears streamed down her face but he could see the hatred inside her was only growing. Still he pleaded earnestly for her to listen.

"You have enacted justice on Kasnia, you have avenged them let that be enough and come home."

"I HAVE NO HOME! Don't you understand that!?" she screamed

He watched in awe as hear tears ceased and a deadly calm came over her. And with a broken heart he saw the last semblance of the woman he loved, disappear.

"You think it should be enough that Kasnia has answered for her crimes whilst the one responsible for the death of my family still lives?"

She walked closer till they were mere inches apart her extraordinary height allowing them to be on eye level.

"You of all people should know what it feels to lose those you love…he took my sisters….my home…..my mother Bruce. And you would have me do nothing."

He looked pleadingly into her eyes that were dead of all compassion. Taking a breath he straightened before her with the fortitude he had cultivated since he was eight years old. There was no reasoning with her, Wonder Woman was gone. Diana was gone.

"It wasn't his fault."

She backed away and he saw himself become an enemy in her eyes, perhaps not on the same level as Superman but an enemy just the same.

She turned her back to him and once again looked out across the city.

"Leave me alone Bruce, go brood in your cave."

Not knowing if he would be able to find her again and knowing that without his tools he hadn't a hope of stopping her from leaving he gave her one final warning.

"I warn you, don't seek revenge. If you are a danger we will stop you, and you know what we can do."

She turned to him and smiled amusedly as if patronizing a child.

"Yes, but do you really know, what I can do?"


	6. Chapter 5: A Choice

**Please Please Please Review! I am curious to see what you all think is going to happen.**

 **And thank you to everyone who has read it so far I hope it won't disappoint.**

 **Chapter 5: A Choice**

Watchtower

Batman watched his teammates as they all sat in silence, none making eye contact as they tried to process what he had just told them, and as they tried to grasp what course of action they should take.

He had called an emergency meeting of the seven….six founders at the watch tower. None had to wonder as to the reason for the summons, they knew it would have something to do with her.

Still they hadn't been prepared for Batman's description of his conversation with their former teammate. Right now they were trying to reconcile the memory of Wonder Woman, the woman who had fought alongside and defended them for years without ever once relinquishing her compassion and unwavering sense of fairness with the woman of Bruce's description.

"She's lost it." said Flash in a small voice.

"This can't be happening." replied Superman in disbelief.

"I am afraid it is. Our friend, has become our enemy." Stated J'onn.

"Hold on, no one said anything about Diana being our enemy." Interjected Green Lantern who didn't feel comfortable passing judgment without some form of defense.

"Really, because it sounds like she just threatened us!" Quipped Hawkgirl.

"Well what would you have done if Batman told you the Justice League was coming for you? After all the woman has her pride. Look it has been nearly a month since she has done anything, maybe she just needs more time to cool off."

"Technically she only threatened Superman, and besides what could she do with the entire Justice League watching her every move?"

"Clearly you've never had to fight her." Remarked Hawkgirl bitterly.

"And for your information Flash the entire League isn't watching her. Because in case you weren't paying attention she's gone again! And while we're on the subject of the Princess's pride don't underestimate her. She has caused a lot of damage already and something tells me she wasn't even trying that hard."

"Like Grammy Flash used to say pride goes before a fall."

"Flash that's from the Bible." Corrected Superman.

"Besides that isn't even correct. It's Pride goes before destruction, and a haughty spirit before a fall." Added Green Lantern.

"I like it better the way Grammy said it." Defended Flash.

"This sounds like a confusing book. On Thanagar we say never sell a battle axe to a Valdronk with three spines…..it's a rough translation."

"Personally I fail to see the relevance this holds to the situation." J'onn said bringing them back to reality.

"Agreed." Admonished Batman causing the rest to instantly silence and feel ashamed for treating the situation flippantly…even if only for a moment.

"Hawkgirl's right, we can't underestimate her. We don't know what she is planning, maybe nothing but even if Green Lantern is correct we have to be prepared for the worst."

If only he was right.

"But how can we do that if we don't even know where she is?" challenged Hawkgirl.

"Question and I have been working on some theories of how she has been able to disappear and reappear so quickly. Hopefully if we can figure out how she has been traveling we can follow her, or at the least be ready when she arrives."

The others nodded in agreement. They would wait for her to make the first move, but if she proved hostile they would be ready for her.

"However." Batman added. "Flash is also right."

The other five founders looked in shock, none more so then the Flash.

"Umm can I get that in writing?" Flash asked but his request went ignored by the formidable dark knight.

"She hasn't threatened the league, she has threatened Superman. It seems most likely that if she were to come after anyone it would be you Superman."

All eyes turned to the man of steel who sat quietly in his seat. Guilt clearly written across his face. Clearing his throat he spoke.

"I just can't believe it Batman. Diana is our friend, she is still grieving but I believe…I know, that given time she will forgive and I just can't believe she would ever attack any of us."

Batman was worried Clark would react this way. He was letting his guilt and emotions blind him to the facts. A struggle he himself had to fight every minute of the day.

"Regardless, if it does come down to it we all need to be prepared to do whatever is necessary…Especially you Superman, you are the only one more powerful than she is and if we want to limit the damage both emotional and physical it is more logical to have you fight her one on one then the whole league."

Superman looked once more at the table and Batman wondered that if it came down to if he could face Diana.


	7. Chapter 6: A League on her Own

**Sorry about all the build up but things are finally moving!**

 **Please Review**

 **Chapter 6: A League on her Own**

Watchtower, 1 month later.

"So this completely rules out the possibility of boom tubes?"

"Afraid so, if she was using them then I would have been able to track them with Big Barda's mother box. But as you can see…"

"No such luck.…"

Question nodded and scratched another possibility off their ever decreasing list of ideas for Wonder Woman's quick escapes.

"We can rule out magic." Batman added.

"Fate couldn't find anything?"

"Nope."

Question sighed as he scratched off the last idea from the list.

"Back to the drawing board I suppose."

"Unfortunately yes." Batman growled.

The past month had been anything but uneventful. So much for Green Lantern's theory that she just needed more time to cool off.

She was like a demon possessed; anyone and anything even remotely in her way was dealt with increasing disregard for all ethics. Criminals and Supervillains alike had begun fleeing to prisons of their own free will in search of safety from her. However soon even that had proved not enough.

Cheetah had tried to hide from the last of the Amazons in a state prison, only to have the immortal break in and kill her anyways. Once she was done with Cheetah she had cleared out the entire cell block only to disappear again. A few had gotten out with major injuries…but they had been the lucky ones. She hadn't stopped to see if she was fighting a supervillain or just a poor man who hadn't paid a parking ticket. To her, they had all deserved to suffer.

It was becoming increasingly clear that she couldn't tell the guilty from the innocent anymore.

And it doesn't matter what she thinks classifies as guilt…it isn't for us to kill…it turns us into them…it has turned her into one of them.

Twice now League members had actually managed to be at the same place at the same time with disastrous results, for them.

The Atom, Sir Justin, and Gypsy all had minor injuries and poor Fire was actually nursing a concussion and some bruised ribs in the med bay.

Batman was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of his com link.

Click "Bats! We need you in the Hanger!" Click

Click "I am busy Flash." Click

Click "Not anymore, you're need to see this!" Click

What now?

Upon entering the hanger Batman was met by a most unpleasant sight. Slowly he walked over to stand by Superman who was watching the scene, arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

The Javelin looked like it had been through a trash compactor and it was a miracle that it had been able to fly at all. Exiting the aircraft came John Stewart (Green Lantern) holding his arm which had obviously been broken in several places. Also the normal green glow that surrounded him was gone. Looking closer Batman saw that his green lantern ring was missing.

Flash raced by in a blur of red and yellow to help John.

With John taken care of Superman and Batman returned their attention to the Javelin where Shayera (Hawkgirl) was struggling to support/carry an unconscious Vigilante. Med techs ran over and took the fallen hero away on a stretcher while the heroine limped over to stand by them.

As she walked towards them Batman saw that one of her wings had been broken and sweat was pouring down her face as she tried to cope with the pain.

Seeing the same thing Superman super speeded away and returned with two stools one for Shayera and one for John.

Once the exhausted heroes were seated the questions began.

"What happened?" Superman asked.

"That woman is insane! She leveled the entire prison complex! We were dropping off Giganta when she appeared out of nowhere and attacked!"

"It was a slaughter." Shayera said softly, her green eyes staring at the floor. "We tried to stop her but it was no use. I never realized just how powerful she was…Even with the three of us we were no match. She broke GL's ring."

John held up the green remnants as proof. "Who knows how long it will take for me to get it fixed."

"After she left we did our best to help the survivors." Shayera cut off and Batman watched a few tears pool in her eyes before she blinked them away.

"Shayera," asked Batman. "Did you see how she got away?"

She shook her head. "She just disappeared, there wasn't even a flash of light or anything. One minute she was there and then she was gone…I knew she was fast but not even flash could move at that speed."

Was there anyone else with her? An ally or accomplice we could find?

"You will have to talk to Vigilante when he wakes up…if he wakes up. There was some kind of weird shadow thing that came out of now where and got him. It didn't really have a shape but I did hear a woman laugh before it disappeared again and he collapsed…come to think of it I don't even know if Diana knew it was there, she didn't seem to notice it."

"Well that could have been because she was busy trying to kill us!" John yelled angrily. Clearly his opinion of his former friend had changed irreversibly.

"It's like she is on some kind of suicide mission!"

"Maybe your right."

Everyone (except Batman) jumped at the sound of Questions voice as he entered the hanger.

"You think she wants us to kill her? Well then she could have made it a lot easier!" retorted Shayera sarcastically her words so bitter they stung.

"Not exactly….I think subconsciously she is trying to get herself killed so it can all end…so she doesn't have to be the last Amazon anymore."

"She is trying to escape her loneliness." Said Batman.

"Correct…but it has to be a death by combat, she is a warrior nothing else would do…it is her nature."

"But she has unfinished business, her rage hasn't quenched she still wants revenge." Added John who had seen firsthand the fury that consumed her.

"You have to do something!" Shayera stood and looked both Batman and Superman square in the eye.

"I don't care how you do it but you have to stop her! She isn't slowing down, she is getting worse. This creature lives forever imagine what she will do if we don't stop her!"

Batman turned his gaze to Superman. He knew Shayera was right something had to be done and there was only one being more powerful than she was.

Superman for once didn't wear that pathetic puppy dog look of guilt. Finally he looked the part of his name man of steel.

"Find her Bruce, and then I'll bring her back."

 **Diana**

She walked down the dark alley with long even strides, ignoring the filth about her. She had a purpose a man to meet.

The bitter grief that had consumed her at her people's death had only grown. The more time went by the more it hurt and the more alone she felt, and the less she seemed aware of those around her. All the mortals about her no longer had any place in her thoughts and she was incapable of seeing them with any clarity or compassion.

She felt nothing but grief, except anger. One thing kept her going, the promise of vengeance and now at last her plans were coming together and it was time to meet the one who would help her fulfill her vow to avenge her sisters' deaths.

Climbing the steep stairs she felt the fire burning in the pit of her stomach, anticipation of something she desired so much she could think of nothing else.

Pushing passed the security guard she pushed open the double door with unmatched authority.

She watched as his face contorted in fear showing that he recognized her even in her jeans and a hoody. Slowly at first realization crossed his face as he put the pieces together and the self-satisfied smirk he was so known for spread across his face.

After all he deduced if she wanted him dead, he would have been so before now.

Standing he spread out his arms like a benevolent king.

"Welcome my dear, and what brings the Goddess of wrath to my door?"

Stepping forward she took one of his hands and nearly crushed it in her firm grip.

"Retribution."


	8. Chapter 7: Home Alone

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Hopefully the next Chapter will be up in a few hours...hopefully.**

 **Please Review!**

 **Chapter 7: Home Alone**

Metropolis

Lois struggled opened the apartment door whilst balancing her overflowing shopping bags in her arms. Finally managing to wrestle the key into the lock she half pushed half rammed the door open and fell into the apartment.

Managing to save her balance and groceries in the nick of time she smiled happily at her cat like reflexes. Setting the bags down on the counter she went to close the door. As soon as she did though a breeze blew at her back.

Confused Lois turned to see the balcony door swinging wide open, the white curtains billowing in the breeze. Confused she crossed the floor quickly to close it once again.

As she did though she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She didn't know why but she knew that someone was watching her.

"Clark?"

Turning slowly she walked deeper into the apartment fumbling for the light switch.

"Clark is that you?"

Pulling the cord on a lamp she illuminated the darkness and found herself looking into the cold dead eyes of the last Amazon.

"Y-You…what do you want?" demanded Lois swallowing her fear, her natural biting speech pattern rising to the surface.

The giantess stepped forward and clenched her fist around the smaller woman's neck lifting her off the ground.

"Revenge."


	9. Chapter 8: Let the Game Begin

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing I really appreciate all the constructive criticism and comments.**

 **The next Chapter should be up in a few hours. In the meantime enjoy and...**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Chapter 8: Let the Game Begin**

 _Metropolis 3:53 am_

Clark Kent opened the door to his apartment eager to see his wife and forget all the worries of the league that plagued him. This was who he was, who he wanted to be. Mild mannered Clark Kent, investigative report, farm boy from Smallville and loving husband of Lois Lane Kent. Superman was who he had to be, Clark was who he really was.

Entering the apartment he instantly sensed something wasn't right. The balcony door stood wide open and the whole apartment was pitch black.

That was odd, why would the balcony door be open? And why were the lights off, Lois should have gotten home hours ago.

Flipping the wall switch he illuminated the dark space. Everything seemed in place, the kitchen counter had bags of groceries sitting on it but perhaps Lois had set them down and then left again.

 _But why wouldn't she have put them away first?_

Something was wrong, Clark felt a terrible fear settle over him as he crossed the room to close the balcony doors. As he turned however he saw her, and every nightmare he ever had was realized.

 _No! No! No! Please God not her!_

She lay on the sofa, unmoving, like she was asleep. Her hands resting on one another atop her stomach as if she had nodded off while reading a book. But the difference was the complete lack of color in her face. Her skin was deathly pale and her lips had turned a soft shade of blue.

"LOIS!"

He raced to her side and fell to his knees. Gently taking her hand he felt for a pulse, but found none. Her skin was ice cold and he knew he was too late.

Gathering her in his arms he sat on the floor of that small Metropolis apartment. Holding the woman he loved for the last time. He brushed his fingers across her cold cheek as he looked at her closed eyes, knowing he would never see her fiery purple gaze again.

"Lois…No…"

Pressing her lifeless body against his chest he cried. The strongest man in world and he could do nothing.

No he could do something and he would.

"Diana!"

 _Wayne Mansion, Gotham 4:00 am_

Bruce Wayne loosened his tuxedo bow tie as he set in his large green arm chair for a moment of rest before he changed into the costume of the dark knight.

The chair was frightfully uncomfortable being like most things in the Mansion stiff and proper but right now he didn't care. His thoughts were elsewhere.

Despite an enraged Amazon who threatened to bring the world down around their ears life went on. And Bruce Wayne must still be seen to waste his life away on drinks and women. He had just managed to return from a charity auction that he had attended with possibly the most irritating little twit of an heiress he had ever met. To say he was glad the evening was over would have been an understatement.

As he took a few moments to himself in the dark room he allowed himself a moment to think unguardedly of _her_.

Standing he crossed the room to a large mahogany desk. Taking a key from the top drawer he opened another lower down.

Reaching inside he pulled out an old piece of newspaper. Taking a seat at the desk he held the article in his hands and studied the lovely face smiling back at him from the picture.

It read.

 _Bruce Wayne Charms Amazonian Princess..._

 _Billionaire and Princess seen dancing at evening party in Paris. Princess Audrey of Kasnia also spotted in attendance._

 _Can the playboy of Gotham win the heart of this immortal Goddess?_

 _Bruce continued to look at the smiling picture that hardly did her just_ ice. He didn't know if he had managed to gain her heart, but she had captured his.

She was the most magnificent woman he had ever known. Compassionate, loving, determined, and stubborn to a fault.

He had hid his feelings for so long out of fear. He had done so because he couldn't bear the thought of losing someone else in his life, the list was already too long.

 _His parents,_

 _Dick,_

 _Tim,_

 _Barbara,_

 _Selina,_

 _Talia,_

 _…_ _Jason…_

No he couldn't lose anymore, so he had locked his heart away. Denying the feelings that should have belonged to her. Only to find that it had done no good.

Even now when she had changed so much, when he knew he should hate her or at the very least fear her...he couldn't. His heart still belonged to her…and always would.

This creature! This beautiful shell that had become blinded by grief and was taking out her pain on all around her…she was not Diana. The real Diana was still in there somewhere, buried beneath all the grief and sorrow….but he didn't know if he would ever see her again.

"I'm sorry Princess…I should have been there for you."

He should never have left her. If he could do it over again he would have thrown the rest of them out of that med bay room and taken her in his arms. Held her close and allowed her to mourn. He would have let her know that no matter what she would never be alone, never! Because she would always have him…forever.

 _Click_ "SUPERMAN TO BATMAN!" _Click_

The voice screamed in his ear.

 _Click_ "What's happened Clar-"

 _Click_ "SHE KILLED LOIS!" _Click_

Bruce's hand fell from his com link.

 _Click_ "Did you hear me? She killed her Bruce! She killed my wife!" _Click_

He could hear Clark crying as he told his best friend of the worst thing he could have experienced.

 _Click_ "I heard you Clark…I'm so sorry." _Click_

 _Click_ "Find her Bruce! Find her and I'll wrap that insipid rope of hers around her neck and throw her into the deepest black hole I can find!" _Click_

Bruce was about to respond but was interrupted by a third party on the link.

 _Click_ "Martian Manhunter to Superman! There is an emergency in Metropolis…Luthor is back." _Click_

Even now with his world crashing down on top of him he was still Superman. He had responsibilities and he would not ignore them. That was what she had done, and now more than ever he was determined to fight her. Firstly by never becoming what she had become and if he ever got the chance by breaking his fist in her face. And making sure she was locked away where she could never hurt anyone else again.

 _Click_ "On my way J'onn." _Click_

 _Click_ "Manhunter out." _Click_

 _Click_ "Do you need back up Clark?" _Click_

 _Click_ "No, I can handle Luthor. Just find her!" _Click_

With that the line went dead.

Bruce ran down to the Batcave, discarding his tuxedo as he went and pulling on his costume.

This was who he really was, Batman, the world's greatest detective and nightmare of Gotham's criminals. Playboy Bruce Wayne was who he had to be, this was who he was.

As he pulled the cowl over his face he started for the computer, but then stopped.

Someone had been here…

 _NO!_

His mind yelled as he ran towards the secret chamber. Frantically punching in the code he waited impatiently for the false rock façade to move revealing a hidden alcove in the cave walls.

As soon as the door opened his blood ran cold.

The large 10ft tall titanium door of the safe lay crumpled like a piece of child's construction paper. The safe…was empty.

Only two people in the world could have opened that safe without the combination. And one of them was flying through metropolis looking for Lex Luthor….the other…..

"Diana, what have you done?"


	10. Chapter 9: Invulnerable vs Unbreakable

**Thank you for all the feedback it really helps with my motivation.**

 **Please Review!**

 **Chapter 9: The Invulnerable vs. The Unbreakable**

High atop a mountain far above the earth a dark shadow gathered at its peak. Settling turbulently, the shadow gathered into the ever shifting image of a woman. Smiling gleefully she looked across the earth to survey her handiwork.

"Magnificent!" She laughed, "and oh so much fun!"

Eris knew her meddling couldn't last but while it did she was having the time of her (immortal) life.

The gods had sworn to not interfere in man's world a millennia ago. Which meant poor Eris had been nursing a serious case of disgruntled boredom for a lifetime.

But, when the child had requested her help! It had given her a window—if ever so small—to exercise her destructive energy.

"And what a request!"

Imagine to help avenge the Amazons! Why even Zeus himself couldn't deny that request. Of course it wouldn't be long until others tried to join in the fun. (A certain god of war, for instance.) But right now Eris was so deliciously happy even that glorified war dog couldn't spoil it.

She stretched her fingers in anticipation of the glorious chaos that was about to ensue. She had already helped the little Princess with her disappearing act, and oh how hilarious it had been to watch her small friends scramble to figure out where she had gone. Pathetic mortals.

It was especially amusing to see the pointy eared one in black fail again and again trying to find her. It was such a simple trick really.

But it was just killing him to have to watch the little Princess slip slowly into madness…marvelous madness.

"How sweet." She remarked as she turned her eye to the bat.

"He still loves her…Hmm I wonder, does she still love you?"

Eris moved her gaze to the isolated warrior.

"Hmm perhaps….But it is too clouded over with grief for her to remember you, my little cockroach….still, this could prove interesting."

Eris returned her gaze to Batman and laughed joyfully.

"Oh that is beyond precious! You still want to save her!"

Her shrill laughter split across the empty sky like thunder as storm clouds began to gather.

"Well by all means try, it's not like I could stop you…she has done this all by herself….I am so proud." Eris hissed as lightning flashed across the mountain.

Even though Eris would have happily claimed responsibility for all the destruction the wondrous Wonder Woman had caused she could not. That honor was solely Diana's. She was under no control but her own. And it was fantastic!

The goddess of discord wiped a tear of mirth from her eye.

"Well time to get to work! After all we can't have any interruptions to the Princess's chat with wonder bread down there."

Diana may have wanted to face him with her own strength, but that didn't mean Eris couldn't help keep the other's out of the way.

A sinister smile spread savagely across her beautiful, ever changing face.

"Make him bleed my dear, make him bleed."

 _Batman_

"J'ONN!" Batman barked into the com link.

"Batman?"

"You need to get every available league member to Metropolis, NOW!"

"I am sorry Batman, but the league is stretched to capacity."

"What are you talking about?" he growled impatiently.

"It is madness Batman, it is like every chaotic event that could happen has! Natural disaster, resurfacing villains, some we even thought were dead have returned! Or at the very least some very convincing look alikes. And every manner of crisis both large and small. Everyone is gone."

"Then get yourself down there! I'll meet you as soon as I can!"

"Why, what is happening?"

"She's going to kill him!"

 _Metropolis 5:30 am_

"Luthor!"

The supervillain turned at the sound of his name and dropped the useless pedestrian he had been holding in the clutches of his mechanical armor.

"Well, glad to see you could grace us with your presence Superman."

The condescending charm oozed from every pore and a self-satisfied smirk stretched across his superior face.

Normally Superman would have been able to ignore Luthor's obnoxious god complex…but not today.

The anger inside him had reached new heights. He needed to hit something! And low and behold here was a target asking for it.

His vision red from rage, he flew down from the sky with a vengeance headed straight for Luthor who didn't even flinch.

Clark had only a moment to register the gleeful grin on Luthor's face before he was blinded by an over powering Green light, and every inch of his being began to burn in the most excruciating pain he had ever experienced.

"What's wrong Superman? You seem a little green!"

Haughty laughter rang in his ears while pounding thunder wracked his skull. Clark struggled to focus his sight, but it was blurred and images swam before his eyes turning his stomach. His body felt on fire, like a red hot sword was being used to peel his very skin off bit by bit.

Raising a hand weakly towards the green light he tried to pull himself up…to no avail.

"H-H-How?" he gasped before his head fell to the hard concreate.

"This? Just a gift from a friend to even the odds."

Superman's vision suddenly began to clear as, to his surprise, he watched Luthor stash the LARGE piece of green kryptonite in a sealed box. It must have been lead lined because his vision instantly began to focus, however the pounding in his head and the burning in his lungs was slower in dissipating.

Confused he struggled to stand, only to fall once again landing hard on the concrete as his body fought against the poison's effects.

Luthor backed away with an amused chuckle and Superman once again was dumbfounded.

 _Why is he backing away? Where did he manage to get so much kryptonite? What is going on!?_

Luthor's laughter stopped and Superman saw him look into the distance.

"Ah, glad you could join us my dear."

His strength returning Clark turned his head in the direction Luthor had spoken. At first he was blinded by the barely rising sun reflecting off metal. But as the figure moved closer, its shadow blocked the offending light.

She towered above where he knelt on the ground, still trying to get to his feet. The star spangled costume of Wonder Woman was gone, and in its place she wore an ensemble far more impressive.

The top resembled her original uniform except it was of a deep red much more startling to the eye, the color of blood. The traditional WWs had been replaced by a golden design that at first resembled an eagle with its wings spread menacingly but then curved into a more Grecian design. The "eagle" head rested in the middle with golden strands fanning out towards her waist creating a breastplate effect. Cinching in her waist was a thick metal belt that also shone golden, but was probably of a much more durable material. It also curved elegantly in a similar pattern to the top. Below the belt hung two layers of leather strips also the color of blood that formed a warrior's skirt that stopped at the middle of the thigh. The top layer was edged in a simple band of gold while the lower layer was studded with small golden medallions that each bore a different name inscribed in her ancient tongue. He didn't know this at the time but they were the names of the Amazons.

On her arms gleamed the silver bracelets; strapped to her back was an unsheathed sword, the handle of which was so complicated a design no human hand could have rendered it. Finally his eyes found her face. Cold and hard, her magnificent hair was swept up, but a few dark curls, longer being held at bay by her tiara, had escaped and now blew about her face.

For a moment he forgot, forgot all she had done, forgot whom she'd become. All he saw was Diana, and he felt relief…but only for a moment.

"Diana?" he asked as he began to stand once again, this time his strength returning as he felt the last effects of the Kryptonite abate.

His full strength returned he stood tall and strong, looking once more at her his face clouded over with hurt and rage…he remembered.

" _Murderer!_ " he hissed as he started for her, but quick as lightning she stepped forward, her eyes dark with hate and rammed her fist into his jaw sending him flying back, crashing into a building down the street.

"An eye for an eye."

She charged again but he was ready for her and punched her hard in the stomach, pushing her back.

She ground her feet in the ground and raced back, a war cry tearing from her throat.

Leaping into the air, she dove for his face, but he swiftly turned out of the way bringing a massive fist down across her back.

A scream escaped her as she fell to her knees. But swinging her legs, she managed to knock his out from under him.

Whirling on top of him she rained punches on his face and chest in rapid succession, the force of which began to weaken the ground beneath them.

Grabbing her wrist he flew into the air taking her with him, dragging her through the sky.

Twisting her arm against her back, he held her aloft as she gritted her teeth.

"You killed my wife, Diana! My Family!"

"And you killed mine!"

Reaching up her free hand, she grabbed his hair and pulled him over her head.

Spinning, she threw him back down to earth.

He landed, the force creating a crater in the middle of the city.

He could hear people scream as they scrambled to get away from the waring gods.

Another war cry reached his ears and he looked up just in time to see her hurdling straight for him.

Flying up, he met her head on.

Punches and kicks flew, both meeting their equal in strength.

 _Eris_

Eris tore her sight from all the fun little games she had put in the way of the princess's friends. Gazing across the world she found him, the little bat flying his darling plane right into the thick of things.

"Oh and look here comes the green one too…tsk, tsk, tsk we can't have you spoiling the fun!"

With a vicious cackle she flew off.

 _Watchtower_

J'onn ran for the teleporter but as soon as he reached it the Watchtower's power shut off. His orange eyes glowed as he looked through the darkness. All the doors had been locked by the power outage, but that would be no problem for him.

Flying towards a door, he began to faze through the metal when a woman's voice echoed through his head.

"Ah no cheating."

He felt a shock of electricity course through him as he yanked his arm back.

"Who are you?" he demanded but the darkness only laughed.

"Very well." His eyes once again glowed as he searched for the woman telepathically.

"Oh you can do tricks? Guess what so can I!"

Before he could even attempt to find anything J'onn was caught up in a vision that was so real his whole being believed it to be true.

He was surrounded on all sides. Fire blazed, licking his skin with its flames burning him, pulling the air from his lungs.

Eris laughed as she watched him scream for help.

"Foolish being, it is only a game."

Laughing once more she vanished, leaving the poor creature to battle his own mind.

 _Batman_

Batman flew the bat plane past the various sky scrapers of Metropolis trying to pinpoint the dynamic duo. They weren't difficult to find, especially once Superman threw her through a building. He silently hoped the authorities had managed to clear it out because there was no way anyone could have survived that impact, since neither had the building.

He saw her rise from the rubble but she didn't get a chance to get air born again before Superman landed, punching her head into the concrete. Even for an immortal goddess that had to hurt.

Without warning he saw her take a leg and use it to propel the blue wonder into a bus.

This was his chance to join the fight. He pushed the thrusters and aimed the plane straight for her, hoping to buy Superman some time.

He was getting closer; in only a second he would make contact. He could see her face speeding towards him and then!...Everything went black….

He lost control of the plane and felt himself spinning out of control! He hit the eject button but it didn't work.

"Damn!"

The plane was going to kill someone, if only he could see!

Suddenly it stopped!

He felt himself floating in the darkness, no longer held down by the metal of the plane but also frozen, unable to move his own body.

A woman's laugh rang in his ears as the darkness seemed to circle tighter around him.

"Now that wouldn't be very fair, you interfering in their little spat."

More laughter.

"Who are you!" he demanded and the shadow seemed to tense.

" _Chaos_!" it hissed making his skin crawl.

"Let me go!"

"Oh no, no, no, I have something much more fun planned for you…you are going to watch."

"What?"

"You are going to watch the woman you love, _kill_ your best friend."

The laughter returned and the darkness disappeared. He found himself watching the two of them, fighting for their lives. He was so close he could have reached out and touched them. But his arms wouldn't obey. He tried to look down at his arm but he couldn't move his eyes from the battle. He tried to shut them, but they would not close.

He struggled against its control, fighting to be free. His only reward was more amused laughter.

"Enjoy the show!"

 _Metropolis_

Superman's head smashed into the bus. Pushing himself off the ground he readied to face her again.

She staggered a little as she walked towards him.

Both struggling to catch their breath, he saw her spit blood from her mouth and wipe it away with the back of her hand. He could feel every punch imprinted on his body. If there had ever been any doubt that she was his equal in strength it could be laid to rest, but thankfully he had other skills.

She seemed distracted by something for a moment. Her head turned sharply and for a second he glimpsed something besides hate on her face…concern? He took the opportunity.

Red beams of heat burst from his eyes.

She looked back just in time to raise her bracelets in defense.

The force pushed her back, her feet sliding across the gravel.

He moved forward increasing the force.

She gritted her teeth as she fought back.

 _He may have more powers_ she thought _but he is no fighter._

He lacked the discipline and skill. But she didn't

She dropped her bracelets and spun to the side.

He snapped his eyes shut but not before the beams cut a building in half.

With the speed of light she raced for him, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling his face down making contact with her knee.

Red blood poured from his nose. She leapt into the air bringing her leg across the side of his head.

He moved out of the way, but not before her foot caught his face.

Grabbing her arm that was now raised toward his jaw, he blocked her shot and delivered one with all his strength into her side.

He could hear the crack as one of her ribs broke and her scream of pain rang in his ear.

Still not slowing down she bit the hand that held her arm captive.

He yanked it back.

She reached up both arms and slammed her bracelets against his ears with deadly force.

He fell to his knees clutching his head in his hands. The pain that burst through his skull was unbearable and a loud ringing filled his ears blocking out all other noise.

Taking her lasso she wrapped the noose around his neck and flew into the sky.

Dropping his hands to his neck he gasped for air as he clawed at the golden rope.

Spinning with all the strength of a hurricane she let go the rope and watched him fly through six buildings before slamming into the shards below.

Flying down with the speed of Hermes, she grabbed the sword from her back and let out a cry.

Superman dug the rope from his neck blood oozing down his fingers from where it had cut him. Still gasping for breath.

He heard her cry behind him and turned.

The sun glinted off the metal sword as she brought it down across his face.

It cut through his right eye all the way down to his jaw bone and he howled in pain as blood poured from the socket.

Panting with exhaustion she once more took hold of the rope.

It glowed as she bound him in its coils.

 _Luthor_

He had watched patiently as they battled it out.

This was all part of the deal. She wished to fight him unabated. So be it, soon now it would be his turn.

 _Metropolis_

She spat in his face that flowed with blood, blurring his vision in his still remaining eye.

He watched her step back and Luthor take her place before him.

With a cruel smile he once more opened the box and held out the large piece of kryptonite that glowed a sickly green.

All the pain in his body was instantly magnified until he didn't think he could take it!

Laughing Luthor raised the shard high into the air and brought it down swiftly.

Superman screamed in pain as Luthor cut across the large S creating a deep gash in his chest. Reaching once more into the box Luthor removed a tiny bag of green dust. Pouring it into his hand he rubbed it into the gash like salt on a wound.

If Superman thought his pain could be no worse, then he was wrong. Every cell in his body burned as the green poison did its work.

Luthor's manic laughter once again filled his ears as he struggled to see through the pain and blood.

"At last, how it should be—the end of the last son of Krypton."

He saw Luthor raise the shard once more in the air and Superman knew he was about to die.

 _Batman_

"CLARK!" he yelled struggling to be free of the shadows' grasp.

 _Metropolis_

Laughter filled the air and then suddenly!

It stopped.

Batman and Superman watched as she walked calmly behind Luthor, took his neck in one hand, his head in another and broke it.

The laughter stopped and he fell to the ground, dead.

Picking up the green shard she placed it back in the lead lined box.

Immediately Clark felt his strength begin to return as his body began to heal his wounds. But something wasn't right, they weren't all healing. And blood still poured from his neck and face blinding him and causing him to feel weak.

She picked up the rope and uncoiled it.

He raised a hand to fight her but it fell back to his side.

She stood above him watching as he knelt on the ground, broken.

" _Why?_ " he whispered.

 _Why had she not killed him? Why did she stop Luthor?_

Kneeling one leg down she grabbed his hair and pulled his face up to see hers. Hate burned within those magnificent azure eyes more intensely than ever.

"Because now you will know how it feels. Every day of your unfortunately long Kryptonian life you will feel this pain, and it will never subside, never numb. I want you to suffer like I suffer. You took my people and now I have taken the one you loved most. I was powerless to stop their deaths while you held all the power. Well you aren't the most powerful anymore."

She dug a nail into the gash in his chest that was trying to heal, causing him to wince in pain.

"That poison inside of you will never leave. It won't kill you because death is too good for you. But it has weakened you forever. Live the rest of your life, son of Krypton, and remember what I have taken from you."

Dropping his head to the ground, she flew into the sky and disappeared.

 _Batman_

The shadow disappeared and he was back in the plane, landed on the ground still strapped into the seat. Ripping off the belt he opened the hatch and ran towards the man who lay slumped on the ground.

"Clark!"

He fell to his knees and tried to pull his friend up. Taking his free foot, Batman kicked the box away even though it could do no harm whilst closed.

"Clark?"

Superman coughed and blood ran out of his mouth. Ripping off a piece of his cape, Batman hastily tied it around the gash in his friend's skull that was healing far too slowly.

"You're going to be alright, she's gone."

"No," he coughed. "No, she won…she's won."


	11. Chapter 10: The Fall of Superman

**Thank you for all the feedback.**

 **Please Review I am interest in what you think they are going to do now.**

 **(For the record I have the story planned I just want to know what you guys are thinking.)**

 **Chapter 10: The Fall of Superman**

 _Watchtower, 4 days later_

Batman, arms crossed pensively watched through the glass partition as Superman once again focused on the target across the large room. A small man in a lab coat stood to the side and behind. Frantically scrawling comparisons and notes on his clipboard for review later.

Drawing in a deep breath Clark squared his shoulders and focused. A single red beam shot from his eye and hit the target a little off center. A monitor on the wall registered the heat and force behind the blast and the little lab rat quickly jotted down the numbers.

Obviously not pleased with the results he took another breath and tried again. This time he missed the target entirely and left a scorch mark wall above the target. Frustrated he let out a groan.

"Again!" a steely voice commanded from behind the glass.

Angrily Clark spun around punching his fist into the glass causing it to crack. Batman didn't even flinch but his glare intensified.

" _Again!_ "

Clark looked back through his one good eye. The other was still in place but completely clouded over and white with only a faint trace of grey to outline where the blue had once been. In his body's attempt to heal itself it had constructed layer over layer of scar tissue so that even though the eye was useless it was once again whole and in place, though he would never be able to use it again.

The loss of his eye was one of the reasons for the current round of target practice. He had not only lost his sight in the eye but also his ability shoot a laser beam from it. So now not only was this ability effectively cut in half but his ability to aim had also become impaired, not being used to seeing with only one eye he had to learn how to aim again.

The other reason had to do with the kryptonite poison that still coursed through his system. By the time they had reached the Watchtower the majority of the poison had already worked itself into his blood stream. They had been able to extract a small amount of it but what was left was never leaving. It had so integrated itself that it could not be found. But its effects allowed its presence be known.

That was the why all the tests to judge his abilities. Over the past few days that had been able to deduce that he still retained his super powers but they had definitely been weakened. At first as his body healed they had grown steadily stronger. However they had topped out roughly two days ago and now it was becoming increasingly clear that they weren't going to get any stronger. He was done.

He still had his super strength, flight, heat vision (in one eye), X ray vision (once again in one eye), speed, freeze breathe, and super hearing. But he was no longer dominate in any of these fields.

Though it had been debated before it was now obvious that Flash was the faster of the two. His strength matched but no longer surpassed J'onn's, Ice had the upper hand on freezing things (though she might have already been top dog.) And his vision was irreversibly impaired. He still had his hearing and (like many other heroes) was able to fly but it was only his position of so many different powers that gave him any advantage. And this was to say nothing of the emotional grief he was going through since the loss of his wife.

He was still Superman, but not like before.

Possibly the hardest blow physically was his hindered healing ability. The gash on his chest had still not fully healed, and would probably still require several days to do so. Unlike before when it would only have taken a matter of hours and the gash on his face that ran hairline to jaw had created a nasty scar that before would never have existed.

Batman could tell that this new weakness had more than anything else besides perhaps Lois's murder shaken his confidence. That was why he was making him practice to hone the skills he still possessed.

Clark turned his back on him and once more faced the target, this time managing to hit it dead center. But when he turned for some validation Batman was gone.

 _Watchtower, Hallway_

Flash walked thoughtfully around the hallways trying to clear his head. This earned him many concerned looks from his fellow teammates, not so much for his serious demeanor, they all felt it, but because Flash didn't walk anywhere!

The poor guy, his whole world had practically fallen apart, and in such a short time. The friend whom he had always viewed as a loving older sister type had become completely mentally unhinged and was waging war on the guilty and innocent alike. The rest of his teammates had come to either loath or fear her (sometimes both) and the citizens of the world were calling for her head. Though in rather hushed tones lest she hear them.

And now she had taken down Superman, the most powerful of them all, and just when he had needed them most they had all been involved in some odd game of cat and mouse with disaster and hadn't been there for him. That also filled him with guilt though he knew there had been nothing he could have done to get away. That village would have been destroyed by the volcano if it hadn't been for himself and GL. But he could take no satisfaction in their victory when so much had still been lost.

While so deep in thought he failed to look where he was going and nearly ran into Batman as he exited one of the training rooms.

"Oops sorry Bats."

The caped crusader gave him a curt nod before swiftly turning and marching commandingly down the hall.

Flash watched him go for a minute before deciding that he had to talk this over with someone and there went the one person who knew more than any of them. Speeding off he caught up with the dark knight.

"Whoa Bats wait up!"

Batman was not pleased with this interruption of his time but made no verbal reprimand to stop Flash from following him.

"Hey can I talk to you for a sec?"

Batman stopped in his tracts and turned to face the scarlet speedster, his intense stare giving Wally the creeps.

Flash was convinced he was about to receive a stern no and possibly a command to get back to his work but to his utter shock Batman extended his hand towards an unoccupied lounge.

"In here."

As soon as the doors closed behind them Flash began with a flurry of questioning speech.

"I just don't understand it! How could she have done this, I mean she was one of us, a founder. And our friend! And Supes, how could she have possibly, physically taken down Superman? HE'S SUPERMAN! I mean it is just…I never…aren't you surprised?"

It hadn't really been a question, more of an assumption of shared feelings but Batman answered all the same.

"No."

Flash ceased in his outburst.

"Y-You're not, surprised?"

"No."

"But-But why not? She's won!"

Batman gritted his teeth and his eyes narrowed.

"She hasn't won. No matter what Clark thinks. I still have a plan."

In Flash's mind his words meant very little, even if he was Batman he doubted anything short of divine intervention could help them now.

"But she beat him, how could she have beaten him Bats…he's Superman!?"

"Everyone always thought it was Clark, he was the strongest, he was invulnerable, the man of steel. We forgot the woman made of diamond. He may have been invulnerable, but she is unbreakable."

"I don't understand."

"She is a warrior Wally, what are we? What is he? An ex-soldier, a detective or two, a doctor, a couple of rich kids, and a reporter. She is something we will never understand, a being of legend. She walked this earth thousands of years before us, she has watched the world grow old while we ran it. Clark isn't a warrior, he isn't even a fighter. He is a simple farm boy. She is something much more dangerous than the mighty Superman. She is a warrior without the one thing every warrior desires, craves, deserves."

Flash was at a complete loss.

"What's that?"

"An honorable death."


	12. Chapter 11: A Bat and a Bird

**Please Review!**

 **Chapter 11: A Bat and a Bird**

Superman leaned forward in his chair, absently running his finger down the length of the scar that now marred half his face. Across from his Batman stood his arms hidden beneath his cape, his face betraying nothing of his thoughts.

"What are we doing here Bruce?"

"Waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"Help."

He didn't even care to press the subject. Turing his head he began to study the various gadgets and artifacts that decorated the walls and surfaces of the tiny backstage dressing room. He could hear applause in the distance and the sound of a woman's laugh reached his ears.

His heart pained him as he realized he would never be able to hear that sound again without thinking of the one person who he would give anything to hear, but she would never laugh again.

Once more he felt the scar, even running his finger over his dead eye. It wasn't a reminder, one he could never be rid of though he longed for little else. A reminder of all he had lost, and who had taken it from him.

Those same feelings had once turned someone to hate, but for him there was nothing but sadness and regret. He didn't have the will to hate for it would have taken too much and he didn't have enough to give. But that was not to say that he had forgiven, or ever would.

The sound of a lady's high heels clacking against the wooden boards drew nearer. Batman turned to the door and straitened. Superman rose in anticipation of her arrival and the two waited for the rickety stage door to open.

It did and in walked a lovely petite thing wearing fishnets a bow tie and tails, and holding a top hat in one hand whilst trying to brush down her dark hair with the other.

Her eyes lit up when she saw Batman and a pretty smile curved her mouth showing off the dimples in her cheeks.

"Hello Bruce, you're a bit earlier than I expected."

"We don't have time to waste."

She gave a knowing smirk at the clipped tone of his voice, few people knew him as well as she did and she understood not to take it personally.

"Hello Zatanna." Superman said stepping forward.

She looked at him and he could see her expression change to shock and heard her quick, sharp intake of breath, surprised and perhaps disgusted at his appearance.

She recovered quickly however and touched a hand to his shoulder in sympathy.

"Clark, I am so sorry."

He nodded his head and fought back the tears that burned within him.

"Thank you."

She nodded and at once became serious about the task at hand.

With a graceful gesture of her fingers a chair slid across the floor to her and she took a seat, motioning for the two of them to do the same. Batman did so but picked up his chair and carried it forward before Zatanna had a chance to "fetch" it for him. Magic had never sat well with him.

Once all were seated Zatanna began to explain.

"What you have asked is extremely difficult. The amount of power needed alone is a tall order, not to mention the concentration and mental discipline required."

"So can you do it?" Batman asked.

"On my own, no. I'm good but even I can't find Olympus. Especially now that Themyscira is gone there isn't any place with enough residual energy of the kind we need to be able to locate the home of the gods by myself. It isn't like a street address you can just follow. This spell will require two, one to locate the destination while the other teleports your bodies there. It is a tall order, practically no one has the amount of mental and emotional discipline required."

Another smile formed across her face.

"But luckily, I know someone."

On cue the door opened again and in walked a slight girl who couldn't have been more than 16. Her skin was a deadly pale, almost grey. Her hair was jet black and cut off at her jawline. Her purple eyes were sharp and calculating holding no laughter or amusement. The light caught of a red gem that rested in the middle of her forehead. She wore a black long sleeved leotard and a long dark blue cloak that grazed the floor.

Zatanna stood to welcome the girl prompting the others to do likewise.

"Superman, Batman, allow me to introduce you. This is Raven."


	13. Chapter 12: Gates Below and Gods on High

**So Sorry for the Long Wait, hopefully it will have been worth it.**

 **Side note Venus is the Roman name for Aphrodite.**

 **Please Review and Thank You for Reading!**

 **Chapter 12: Gates Below and Gods on High**

Raven studied them calculatingly, her face never betraying her thoughts. Clark stepped forward and extended his hand but the girl looked at it like it was some foreign object.

Feeling rather awkward the longer she didn't acknowledge his attempt at a handshake, Clark dropped his hand back to his side. Something about her made him nervous, she seemed to possess no feeling or emotion and yet he somehow knew that she was completely aware of every emotion he was feeling or had ever felt.

"Superman, Batman." She said acknowledging them at last. Her voice was so monotone that it rivaled Batman's for coldness and intimidation.

Clark didn't like it, with every passing second his unease increased.

Thankfully Zatanna broke the rather painful silence that had returned.

"Raven I was just explaining the logistics of the spell to my friends. Are you still willing to help?"

The teenager gave the older sorceress a look that was both condescending and blank.

"I said I would help you, so stop second guessing and let's get on with it."

Zatanna's smile never faltered.

"Good, then let's begin."

With another flick of her wrists Zatanna moved various objects around the room.

"Ekat ruoy secalp."

Candles floated by their heads and arranged themselves whilst the chairs flew to the edges of the room.

Raven stepped forward pulling the cloak's hood over her head, practically concealing her face completely from view.

Zatanna stood across from her roughly five feet away and raised her hands to shoulder height. Both took several deep breaths, raven began to levitate crossing her legs in a sitting pose. Zatanna commanded something in her odd reverse speech and the candles lit themselves.

"Remember this is a one way trip. Once we have managed to get you to Olympus I am afraid it is up to the benevolence of the gods to send you back." Zatanna warned.

"Understood."

"Wait what!?"

"Shhhhh!" Raven admonished.

Clark shut up and the spell began. The candles flickered as they waited, then within the darkness of her hood Raven's eyes began to glow and a dark shadowy light surrounded her hands. Zatanna began to speak.

"Supmylo, emoh fo eht sdog, wohs flesruoy dna evig em ruoy htap!"

Superman ducked as several maps and globes began to rise into the air and spin about Zatanna's head whilst her eyes remained closed, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Erehw era uoy? Erehw era uoy? Erehw era uoy!"

"I'VE GOT IT!"

Raven immediately lifted her arms and turned her glowing eyes to the two spectating superheroes.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

The dark light burst forth from her hands enveloping them in darkness.

The sensation was eerily similar to the shadow that had held him captive during Clark and Diana's battle, it was not a memory Bruce enjoyed reliving. As for his part Clark wasn't sure what the little Goth girl was going to do to them but he wasn't looking forward to it.

A giant gust of wind whirled around them drowning out the sound of Raven and Zatanna's voices. Then in an instant the darkness evaporated.

Bruce and Clark blinked as their eyes adjusted to the dazzling light that now surrounded them. Once their eyes adjusted the pair was left in awe at the indescribable splendor of the scene.

Golden clouds stretched as fair as the eye could see, bending and curving into buildings, columns, and gardens. The fragrant scents of Jasmine and Rose reached their nostrils, as well as other scents that couldn't be described but where heavenly in every way.

Before them sat an array thrones made of precious jewels and metals, each more dazzling then the last.

On each sat a being so magnificent that it almost hurt to look at them. There were seven goddesses, and seven gods.

Out of pure instinct Clark fell to his knees and bowed, completely in awe. Bruce continued to stand, starring directly at the gods of Olympus.

One of the goddesses in the center of the group raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at his defiance. Her dark eyes danced with amusement and a hard glint of power. Her brown hair was piled high and on top rested a golden crown. Her loose flowing gown was of deep peacock blue, contrasting nicely with her olive skin.

She must be Hera. Bruce thought.

She continued to stare him down, and after a pause he bowed stiffly at the waist, obviously making no effort to show the amount of respect that Clark was so easily oozing.

Seemingly satisfied the goddess motioned for them to rise. When she spoke her voice was like music wafting through the air.

"Welcome to Olympus, champions of men. You are in the presence of the gods, I am Hera Queen of the gods."

On cue the others introduced themselves and Bruce took careful note of each one and their place in the lineup.

Zeus sat next to his wife, (his throne was slightly higher than the rest.) and welcomed them with a booming voice that sounded like thunder. His hair and beard were white like clouds, and his robes were royal purple.

Next to Zeus sat Poseidon, then Hestia, Demeter, Athena, Artemis and Apollo. Each seated according to their rank and position.

Beside Hera was Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Ares (who smiled smugly), Hermes, Hades (whom they recognized from their visit to Themyscira.) and lastly Persephone.

When the last goddess greeted them Bruce's breath caught in his throat and he could hear Clark having a similar reaction behind him.

All the deities were splendid to look at (cough Aphrodite.) But as the Queen of the Underworld bid them welcome it was like looking at a ghost.

She sat tall and regal on her throne which was the simplest amongst the divine gathering. Long raven hair fell to her waist in large curls. Her long neck and perfect figure were set off by her soft green gown. Her cheek bones were high and her nose straight and royal. Her mouth was delicate (unlike Aphrodite's which was pursed and seductive.) and dark lashes brushed over large eyes. The eyes where the only real difference, whereas Diana's were a startling azure, Persephone's were a gentle grey. Other than that she was the mirror image of the last of the Amazons.

She remained unsmiling on her throne, but there was a trusting worthiness about her that was reassuring. Apparently when Hades helped Hippolyta fashion Diana from clay his thoughts were on his wife.

"Welcome, I am Persephone, Queen of the Underworld, wife of Hades."

She spoke in a small even voice that was easily lost alongside that of her gruff husband's, giving absolutely no notion as to her true thoughts.

Now that they had dispensed with the introductions Zeus took over the proceedings.

"I have to admit that I am impressed mortals, it is not just anyone who can managed a journey to Olympus. But that admiration aside, you have come uninvited to the home of the gods! So…I hope you have an interesting reason."

Bruce stepped forward and faced the gods.

"We want Diana of Themyscira's powers, which you granted her, taken away."

Immediately shocked conversations erupted amongst the gods.

"WHAT IMPUDENCE IS THIS!?" demanded Athena brandishing her sword.

"How dare you make demands of the gods!" echoed Apollo.

"But look at what she had done, how can we ignore it?" implored Hestia.

"It isn't our affair any longer, the mortals are their own protectors now." Decided Demeter who had no sympathy for the folly of mortals.

"Perhaps not, but we are responsible for Diana in part." Added Artemis only to be screeched at by Apollo for her weak ideals, she didn't take the slur well.

Hephaestus decided to stay out of it and instead watched his relations go head to head.

"I think we should take her powers away." Pronounced Hermes.

"And leave her to the rabble!? They'll take her head, even an Amazon couldn't match that many mortals." Defended Aphrodite.

"What if we take away only a few of her powers? Like strength and speed, then she could still fly away from the angry mob." Asked Hephaestus who was finally ready to join the discussion.

"I don't know you can still do an awful lot with flight." Said Hermes as he caressed his winged sandals.

"Technically she is doing no more than Hercules or Achilles did in their day. I say we leave the child be." Concluded Poseidon who was acutely annoyed at this interruption to his normal activities.

"This is ridiculous! We're not really going to give into the demands of these cockroaches are we!?" raged Ares who was surprisingly on the side of the Amazon for a change.

"ENOUGH!" Bellowed Zeus, causing the whole mount to shake.

That shut the other gods up.

"Hera!"

"Yes husband?"

"You and the girls gave Diana her powers correct?"

"That is right, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, and I granted the Amazon princess her gifts long ago."

"Then the decision rests with you my dear and none other. Everyone else," The father of the gods shot a thunderous glare at Apollo. "Will not be consulted unless you desire their opinion."

Hera nodded her head to her husband accepting the mantle of responsibility and then with a cool little smile on her lips turned to the two mortals who were still present.

"So mortal, just so there is no confusion, you are requesting that Diana of Themyscira, last of the Amazons be rendered powerless."

"Yes." Bruce answered.

"Would you wish for her immortality be stripped from her as well?" Aphrodite asked with a curious and slightly cruel gleam in her eye.

"No!" Bruce replied without hesitation.

He wouldn't ask for that, he couldn't ask for it.

Aphrodite smiled knowingly and settled back on her throne with a haughty demeanor. Clark was hopelessly confused as to the goddess of love's reaction to Bruce's answer but kept his mouth shut.

Hera continued. "So, Athena what do you say to his request?"

Athena glared at him with proud loathing.

"I think not my Queen. Diana has enacted Justice on those who annihilated her people." She sent a bone chilling look to Clark. "They got what they deserved and I personally believe the princess has acted with mercy…perhaps too much."

Hera nodded at the goddess of war's opinion. "What of you Artemis?"

"I disagree with you dear sister. I believe she has gone too far. The mortals are living in terror of her and calling for her death…"

"I'd like to see them try and…" broke in Athena bitterly.

"AS I WAS SAYING! She has beaten their champion." She extended a hand towards the now partially blind Superman who looked at his boots in a defeatist manner, proving Artemis's point. "They are afraid of her, perhaps it would be best for us to take away her powers so she cannot do any more damage."

Hera inclined her head at the wisdom Artemis's words. "And you Aphrodite, what does the goddess of love think should be done with the little princess?"

Before Aphrodite had a chance to voice her opinion Ares jumped to his feet in indignation. "Mother how can you stand for this!? You should hurl these insignificant dogs back to the earth where they belong!"

Hera's previously serene face contorted in anger. "Don't presume to order _me_ boy! Don't forget to whom you speak, I am your mother and Queen of Olympus. You will be silent!"

Ares sulkily sat back down, Aphrodite however turned her seductive gaze in his direction.

"Why the sudden interest in Diana Ares? If memory serves you aren't normally her biggest fan."

Ares smiled menacingly. "Any quarrel we had is in now in the past. Besides darling Venus, Diana is practically one of us, it is unthinkable to hand over one of our own to those pests for judgment. You know as well as I that within less than a day they will hunt her down and kill her out of revenge for what she has done to that creature." Once again motioning towards Superman who to his credit this time managed to not lower his eyes.

"Even an Amazon can't fight off that many insipid mortals alone."

Suddenly Hades straightened in his chair. He had been relatively zoned out throughout the discussion. The whole matter held little interest for him, but the mention of Diana being killed brought him back to the present.

Standing with power as King of the Dead he addressed the assembly, and pointed a warning finger to his sister the Queen of the Sky.

"No one touches her do you hear me? Listen all of you! My daughter is to be left alone, her powers will remain in her keeping and if anyone, god or man takes her life I swear on the river Styx that I will bring him down to the very depths of Tartarus to suffer whatever torment my imagination creates for him for the next 10,000 years!"

A vicious smile spread across his face turning it hideous with lustful wrath.

"I can do it to, you all know what you have sworn to me on the Styx, and such a vow cannot be broken…even by you."

With that Hades disappeared in a burst of black smoke that smelt of death, back to his domain of torture and despair.

Hera's face was a conflicting picture of outrage and fear. Apparently Hades' word was not something to be taken lightly and clearly this was not how she planned for things to turn out.

With what little dignity she could muster she turned back to the two mortals, all traces of amusement now wiped clean from her face. Through gritted teeth she gave the verdict that had been made for her.

"The Amazon keeps her powers, and no god will do her any harm."

No.

Clark hung his head in defeat and Bruce fought down the despair welling up inside him. How would they stop her now?

"Now the only task at hand is sending the mortals back." The fun had gone out of this audience for Hera and she was ready for it to end.

"I will see to it my lady." All eyes turned to the soft but firm voice of Persephone who rose from her simple throne and bowed to her stepmother.

"Very well then, this matter is closed."

With that the gods vanished in bursts of light, back to their respected domains and inhabitants, only one of them remained.

After the other Olympians departed Persephone walked forward and stood before the heroes. Hands clasped calmly in front of her, her back straight and proud but not haughty she took the two in with a measuring gaze. To both the men's surprise she spoke kindly to them instead of simply banishing them from the presence.

"I am sorry things did not work out the way you had hoped. Diana is truly troubled and I am afraid I see no chance for redemption in her future, but then again I am not gifted with prophecy."

Taking the goddess's consoling behavior as an opportunity to gain information, Bruce asked her a question that was puzzling.

"May I ask a question?" he ventured.

The goddess nodded her consent and waited patiently for him to speak.

"Why has Hades protected Diana, and why did Hera let him dictate the verdict?"

Hades' wife's eyes flicked to her clasped hands before meeting his. She was significantly taller than he was but at least it was the illusion of being eye to eye.

"Some vows are as old as time, some even longer, there must be a code even amongst ourselves. Sadly we are bound by things that should have been forgotten long ago. As for my husband's reasons for protecting your Princess, she is his daughter."

She could tell they weren't convinced that there wasn't more to it than that. Sighing heavily she satisfied their curiosity.

"Hades loved Hippolyta very much, he isn't always the best at showing his affections but he feels it none the less. Her death affected him very deeply, and in honor of her he has decided to protect their daughter."

She spoke with no malic of the woman her husband loved, apparently she had learned from the experiences of her stepmother to not expect fidelity when married to a god.

This time it was Clark's turn to be confused.

"But Hades is lord of the Underworld, wouldn't he be able to see Hippolyta whenever he liked? Since she is dead and he is lord of the dead."

Bruce had to admit that same question bothered him.

A glimmer of pity shone in Persephone's grey eyes as she studied them trying to see if the question was a serious one. Realizing it was she continued now with a full understanding of their knowledge of the situation.

"I had thought you understood."

"Understood what?" Bruce asked suspiciously.

"Did you not ever wonder why the Amazons remained a warrior society after they were granted immortality and a paradise cloaked from man's world?"

Surprisingly the strangeness of the circumstance had never occurred to either of them. Amazons being warriors just seemed such a natural constant, like the sun's rise and the moon's fall. But as they thought about it more it did seem extremely odd. After all they had no reason to continue their life style of intense training and readiness for battle. They were immortal with no contact with any other civilization or hostile force until very recently and as Diana had informed them on countless occasions their society had been one of peace, harmony, and equality. None of those things demanded the level of military force which the Amazons had chosen to hold on to.

The goddess perceived their bewilderment.

"The reason gentlemen, is that immortality comes at a price. Mortals have a short retain on the earth and therefore, as reward for their efforts or punishment for their failings, they are given immortality after death in the underworld."

"But immortals?" asked Clark.

"Immortality works differently, you are granted an infinite time on this earth. But immortality does not mean you are invulnerable. If an immortal dies they do not go to the underworld because they have already been given eternity. Their souls are lost on the winds. There is, however, one loophole to this—death with honor in battle is the only way for an immortal soul to reach the Elysian Fields."

"That's why they were warriors to the last, the chance of a heroic death was their only ticket to an afterlife." Clark realized with slight sadness.

"Exactly. But unfortunately they weren't given a chance to die with virtue and honor in battle."

"Because you can't fight a nuclear attack." Commented Bruce.

"I am afraid not. Sadly this means that Hippolyta is not in the Underworld, she isn't anywhere, she is gone forever."

Then with a compassionate smile she turned to Bruce.

"So you see, you should have asked for her immortality when you had the chance. But I understand why you did not. No matter what they do to us we can never fully stop loving them. Now I believe it is time for us to say goodbye. I wish you luck gentlemen, I have a feeling you're going to need it."

With that she waved her hand and a wall of golden light separated them. The two closed their eyes against the bright light and when they opened them again she was gone, and they were in Zatanna's dressing room once again.


	14. Chapter 13: The Pain of Loss

**Sorry about the wait, life has been hectic.**

 **Also Welcome to the Count Down to the End.**

 **Thank you for Reading and Please, Please, Please, Please Review!**

 **Chapter 13: The Pain of Loss**

 _Zatanna's dressing room_

"Did it work?" Zatanna asked, trying to conceal her concern in her voice.

Batman glanced at her and Raven for a moment and then tilted his masked face forward slightly in regret.

"No, they won't help us."

Zatanna began to rub her temples trying to ease the pressure that now pounded in her skull. Even Raven looked worried and said in a foreboding voice.

"What are we going to do now?"

Batman shook his head. "I don't know."

Clark curled his fists in rage.

"How could they do that?! How could they not help? She is their own creation! She killed Lois! And all they have to offer are a bunch of lazy excuses. Aren't they supposed to be gods? Aren't gods supposed to be just and fair? To take care of humans?"

Zatanna gave him a sympathetic gaze.

"I am sorry Clark."

"You should brush up on your mythology, they seem to be in pretty consistent to me." Added Raven in her monotone drawl.

Batman gave her glare that let her know she was not helping.

"We will figure something out." Batman tried to reassure Clark as he struggled to formulate a new plan.

"Maybe, if we could get that lasso of her we could tie her up." Zatanna suggested. "All who are bound in its coils must tell the truth and obey the will of the one who holds them captive in the lasso. Plus it is unbreakable, even by an Amazonian goddess."

Immediately Batman's mind began to work. "If we could lure her out, create a distraction and have several leaguers confront her in combat then Flash could run fast enough to unhook the lasso from her belt."

Batman and Zatanna immediately began to hash out the detail of this new albeit flimsy plan when they were unceremoniously interrupted by an unconvinced Blue Wonder.

"Don't you two understand? She's won."

The two stopped their discussion and looked at the broken hero.

"Clark, I know this is hard for you but we can still—"

"Do you Zatanna? Do you understand? My wife, was murdered, MURDERED! By one of my best friends…" His voice broke as he held back the tears as the pain of finding Lois came rushing back to mind.

"That is why we are trying to find a way to stop her from hurting anyone else." Batman explained with measured gravitas.

But Clark continued to shake his head.

"You can't stop her, you can't restrain her, she's won. What we need to do now is minimize the damage and try to protect those we have left."

With that he walked out of the small backstage room leaving the others in worried silence. It was Raven who finally broke the quite.

"Restraining her may not be enough."

"What are you saying?" Batman asked giving her a glare that would have sent a lesser person running in fear. But the petite teenager looked back unimpressed. Something that made Zatanna nervous.

"I am saying that you need to prepare yourself. Because when it comes down to it a hard decision is going to have to be made by someone. Are you going to be able to do what needs to be done, and kill Wonder Woman?"

"It won't come to that." He said and his voice left no room for argument. The odd girl shrugged and left the room. Seeing no use in remaining with those who wouldn't face the hard truths.

Wayne Mansion

"I am afraid I agree with Miss Raven Sir."

Bruce looked at Alfred in complete shock.

"What?"

There was sadness in the old butler's eyes. It obviously pained him, he had come to care for Diana and had held to the hope for many years that perhaps she could be the one to give Master Bruce a happy life. And even with these shattered dreams that he kept to himself he found that more than anything else he pitied the poor girl. He could see more clearly than anyone else that she was no more than a scared and lonely child, not unlike a little boy he once knew.

But he also knew that this scared girl had the ability to cause horrific destruction and that if left to her own devices she would bring the world to its knees and destroy herself in the process.

"She isn't the same woman you once knew sir. That woman would have never done even half the things she has done. And even if she is still in there somewhere the chance of you ever finding her again become less likely with each passing day."

"But it's Diana, Alfred."

A few tears rolled down his withered old cheeks before being brushed neatly away.

"I know sir, and if you think you can save her by all means try, please try. But if you should fail, and if she should turn her grief out on the innocent. Then Master Bruce, you need to be prepared for what to do next."

He sat across from the wise butler for a long time. Neither spoke, Alfred simply let him think but didn't leave in case he needed him. After what must have been an hour Bruce raised his head to Alfred and the proper Englishman had to restrain himself from rushing to his foster son's side.

The hurt and confusion in his face was almost more than Alfred could bear to witness, and he said in a hoarse voice.

"I can't Alfred, I can't kill her…I have always been able to kill but I have chosen not to…but Diana….it isn't a choice, because, I can't."

Bruce lowered his head in his hands and the butler swiftly crossed the room and hugged the tall muscular man in his thin shaky arms.

"I know sir, I know…So the question is, what will you do?"

 _Somewhere in the Aegean Sea_

She hovered over the ocean, watching the turbulent waters below. This is where it had been…at least she thought it was. It was becoming difficult to remember, there was nothing but water now –for as far as the eye could see. No way of marking where her people had once stood.

She felt a fresh wave of bitterness crash down on her making it difficult to breath. Tears leaked from her eyes and ran down her cheeks unchecked. Even now she couldn't grasp how they could all be gone, how was it possible that she was the last one? All that remained of a proud civilization that had lived for thousands of years.

The pain of loss burned within her more deeply than ever. Some small part of her had vainly hoped that it would ease once her people's murder had been punished—but it hadn't. Nothing could lift the burden of her suffering.

Diana watched the waters churning below.

 _Are you down there somewhere mother? Does some small part of you still exist?_

The tears increased. No, she was not in the underworld, she wasn't anywhere. Diana was a motherless child, all alone in the world, and she was frightened.

Of what exactly she did not know, but she could feel it in her bones.

Her mind had slipped so far into her grief that she physically couldn't think of anything else, or remember anyone.

Gone was the memory of those she had once considered friends. Their faces had blurred into a fog and she couldn't distinguish one from the other. She had tried to remember them but they never presented themselves to her mind's eye. Even their names no longer held any meaning or recognition.

She could remember the other's though, they haunted her ever hour. She could see their faces clearly for she clung to the memories as fiercely as life itself, for fear that they too should be erased and be lost to her forever. But this brought her no comfort, for the more she thought of them, the more her despair and loneliness grew.

The dead had become more real to her then the living and she felt herself caught in a world where she could be with neither.

Her own mind had become her prison, for the Princess of the Amazons had surely fallen into madness.

She raised her eyes to the emptiness before her and tried to envision it as it was. Tall columns and elegant palaces gleaming cool and white in the sunshine. Tall trees of Cyprus and Olive waving in the breeze. The captivating smell salt water as waves crashed against the shore mixing effortlessly with the sweet scent of flowers that grew in abundance in the clearing.

It was so real, she felt as if she could reach out and touch it!

She could hear swords clank as Artemis and Philippus led the drills, Alexa's soft voice reading aloud one of her favorite books of philosophy whilst Antiope pretended to listen. She heard the sound of horses' hooves and female laughter as a hunting party returned.

Her eyes saw the long row of stairs that led to the palace.

 _Home._

There was Donna, discussing something with Aresia. And watching with an approving eye stood Hippolyta.

 _Mother…_

The illusion seemed to hear her thoughts and the Queen raised her head and looked at her with a look of unrecognition.

 _Mother, mother it's me! Diana!_

Hippolyta shook her head sadly.

 _Mother it's me! Don't you recognize me? It's Diana! I am here, I've come home!_

In an instant Hippolyta's face contorted in pain and her white gown began to bleed red.

Diana watched in horror as her mother's face began to age before her eyes. She reached out to hold her but no matter how hard she tried her arms would not reach. Looking down at her hands Diana's stomach turned as she saw her hands and arms covered with her mother's blood. The sickening stench of death reached her nose making bile raise in her throat.

 _No, No, No!_

She looked back at her mother and saw terror in her mother's eyes.

 _Why were you not here my child? You might have saved us._

 _No!_

She screamed.

 _No mother please forgive me! I tried, I tried…please mother I am sorry…I am so sorry._

Hippolyta held out a pale hand and Diana desperately reached out her own blood stained one, but struggle as she did with all her strength she could not grasp her mother's fingers.

 _Goodbye daughter._

 _No! Mother please don't leave me…you can't leave me here all alone…mother please!_

The terrified screams of her sisters reached her ears. Diana turned toward the sound and saw fire! Everywhere she looked fire! She watched as her beautiful home burned and those she loved died, screaming for mercy as their home disintegrated beneath the waves.

The last thing she saw was her mother's face as the fire consumed her.

 _MOTHER!_

Then it was gone…

The vision vanished just as quickly as it came.

She looked around the vastness of the sea. It was gone, all of it gone.

She felt cold and couldn't stop shaking. She wrapped her arms around her waist as she choked and coughed between sobs. She couldn't breathe, no matter how hard she tried her lungs wouldn't fill with air, it was like she was drowning even though she still floated above the ocean.

Her eyes burned from the hot tears and she screamed across the emptiness, for she couldn't hold the pain in any longer.

She would have plunged herself into the water right then…but she was brought out of her tormented mind for a moment by the sound of slow methodic applause.

Still shaking she turned to see who dare to intrude on her sorrow.

He smiled wolfishly and gave a show of insincere sympathy.

"Ares…"

His smile only intensified with the sound of his name, he did so love to hear it.

"Did you enjoy the show? I thought you might like see it, just as it was…right before they died."

She closed her eyes and brought a hand to her mouth as fresh tears pooled beneath her closed lids, leaking from the corners of her eyes.

"You, you monster!"

Ares brought a large beefy hand to his chest in mock shock.

"I, a monster? No little Princess, I am afraid you have forgotten who the true monster is."

Diana suddenly felt completely exhausted. She looked at him, her once enemy and found that she couldn't even muster the strength to despise him…what did it matter anymore?

"And who is the true monster Ares? And why should I care?"

Again his smile returned with more force then before. With a wave of his hand he brought forth another vision, man's world. And he took her tired tormented mind and began to shape it like clay.

"Look at them my dear. Going about their lives like nothing has happened. They have taken dominion over this earth and what have they done with it? Wars, greed, famine, hatred, everything your people ever stood for they have taken and ground beneath their heels. And yet still they walk about smiling and laughing, enjoying their short pathetic existence whilst your sisters have been denied life for all eternity!"

She turned from the images and looked him in the eye with a cold dead stare that was devoid of all feeling. She had become an empty shell, and for a minute Ares wondered if perhaps her mind had at last snapped.

"What do you want?" she asked matter of factly.

This was what he had been waiting for.

"Let's make them suffer. Make them all suffer, bring them to their knees in fire and blood. You have no one left, they took them from you! Make them bleed my dear, make them bleed!"

She continued to stare at him blankly.

"Unless, there is someone left, someone you love."

Ares raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"No….there is no one."


	15. Chapter 14: Heed the Call

**SO SORRY! For the long leave of absence.**

 **Next Chapter should be up sometime tomorrow.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reads this story and Please Review!**

 **Chapter 14: Heed the Call**

 _Watchtower_

Silence echoes throughout the titanium reinforced halls of the watchtower.

No one speaks as they go about their tasks. The world's mightiest Heroes gathered together to protect the earth. And not one of them utters a sound.

The tension is so thick it is suffocating. They are all caught up in a cloud of uncertainty, listening…watching…waiting…dreading.

What will happen they do not know. When it will come is an even greater mystery. But something is coming, they can feel it. And the whole assemblage is tense with apprehension.

Then it comes.

The call they have been expecting—yet prayed never to hear– sounds forth.

Across the loud speaker in a thunderous tone a voice rings out. Commanding all leaguers to the zeta platforms. Immediately they spring into action. Regardless of the danger, disregarding their fears, and forgetting their feelings they obey.

They are heroes and this is what they do.

One by one they fly to earth, to protect the weak, innocent, and afraid. On and on they fly until only six remain.

The man from Mars, the last son of Krypton, the Renegade of Thanagar, the Green Lantern of Earth, the Fastest Man Alive, and The Dark Knight of Gotham. They are the founders, the first of earth's champions to take up the fight and will be last to let it die. They have fought before and will fight again. But no battle can compare to this one.

Never before have they faced such an advisory and for just one moment they wait.

She was one of them, once. A pillar of bravery, truth, and compassion, a trusted friend, and beloved comrade.

But those days are long gone.

They join the battle, and fly to earth to face the fallen hero, and the hell she has brought upon those she once swore to protect.

 _Metropolis, Earth_

They stand ready.

The sky tears apart! Lightning and thunder split the heavens as clouds roll back for the oncoming hoard.

Here they come, thousands upon thousands, dimming the sun's glow with their numbers.

Dark creatures with no true face or form yet they seem to embody every nightmare every child has ever known.

The black beings collect into the shadowy forms of soldiers, with red eyes gleaming beneath their dark helmets and the weapons of ancient Greece in their hands. These are the souls of the servants of Ares come back from places beyond to serve their master once more.

In the center of the throng, floating above the mortals below, gather the forces of this apocalypse.

An ever shifting persona of a woman with a wolfish smile and black eyes, Eris.

The divine enchantress Circe, with her army of subservient animals laughs as she watches the citizens of the earth cower in fear.

The gods of fear and terror, Deimos and Phobos, sons of Ares hover with unconcealed anticipation of the slaughter they foresee to come.

Enyo, companion of war waits with her battle sword drawn. Her menacing eyes choosing her first victim among our heroes.

Confusion and uproar has also come, the pit of battle himself, Kydoimos. A millennium of noninterference has whetted his appetite.

Finally war himself, Ares. With silver locks and armor of gold rides his monstrous beast of destruction, snorting fire as it beats the air with its demonic wings. With hatred, malice, and all things that have fueled war since time began boiling in his eyes and a hungry smile on his lips.

And by his side she floats. Her dark red costume almost seems to bleed. Her magnificent hair bound by golden cord blows in the wind and few tendrils of raven curls that have escaped their captor wisp about her face. And binding her waist is the lasso of truth. She is master of herself, and none will have the opportunity to take it from her.

There is no regret or shame on her face. Nor does anticipation shape her features. She looks at her advisories with cold dead eyes. Her heart is dead, her conscious died long ago, she feels nothing but continues on, like a ghost. She is a warrior, it is all she knows, all she remembers, fight.

The air is stale with expectancy.

No one moves, both armies line up across the earth, waiting.

Who will strike first?

Who has the most cause?

What is the signal?

And who will make the call?

Then from the back comes a soft but determined voice. And forward steps a small shadow of a girl with gray skin and a purple eyes, hidden within a dark blue cloak.

Unlike so many others her face holds no fear. And in her quiet yet commanding tone she reminds them who they are, and what they must do.

"Get em."

Save the World…


	16. Chapter 15: The Winner Takes All

**Thank you so much for reading**

 **and Please Review**

 **Chapter 15: The Winner Takes All**

 _Metropolis_

They rush at each other. Flying through the air, running along the ground, riding all manner of creatures and inventions they attack.

Eris's maniacal laughter echoes across the sky making it crackle and thunder. With the speed of a viper she swoops to the earth, discarding heroes as she goes. Leaving them to die in her wake.

Raven levitates to meet her as her symbol fills the sky with its massive wings. Her eyes glow and her hands shoot blasts of darkness at the goddess of discord as Eris dodges and returns the blows.

The hordes of undead soldiers pour from the heavens, attacking with a vengeance. The screams of earth's citizens fill the air as they run for safety that is nowhere in sight.

Fire fills the black sky as the beautiful Brazilian tries to protect a man fleeing for his life.

But how can you stop a being that doesn't truly live?

The man burns, as does she, once the non-dead soldier lops off her head.

Using all manner of magic and sorcery Zatanna and Dr. Fate advance against Circe.

Fate manages to wound her, but not before she has her fun.

Once a magician, now a gazelle, Zatanna lands on the ground, surrounded by the servants of Circe.

She tries to fight on.

Sir Justin attempts to come to her aid but is held down by the advancing army of black souls.

Raising exhalable he commands on his winged horse and flies into the throng.

Superman channels heat through his one eye, managing to free Vixen and Ice from the demons grasp only to have the creatures re-manifest and continue towards them.

Just then Phobos and Demios decide to have some fun with the man of steel.

Shrieking like banshees they swoop from the sky and catch him in their coils.

Raising again they begin their battle.

Fighting as hard as he can he manages to hold them at bay, but gods do not tire, and they laugh as they make him cry out in pain.

Batman fights on the ground.

Turning and spinning as he avoids the soldiers of war's swords and spears.

He tries in vain to stop them, using every tool at his disposal.

But still they come.

Suffocating those on the ground.

Never ceasing.

Never slowing down.

The sound of people screaming rings in his ears.

The stench of death is strong and makes him cough and choke as his stomach turns.

And at every turn he can see Ares sneering face, his confident laugh burned into his brain.

The god of war has not stayed removed from the conflict but has been gleefully occupied with those unfortunate heroes who were able to breech the army and face him.

It's a massacre.

High above the destruction she flies.

Watching the horror below with a blank face.

Green Lantern is the first to reach her.

Using all the power of his ring he attacks.

But he is still nursing a broken arm and proves no match for her.

Without even blinking she grabs his hand, holding the powerful energy in her grasp.

He howls with pain as she crushes the bones.

And then lets him drop.

Hawkgirl who has been battling the Minotaur watches her love fall and land with crushing force on the ground below.

With a swing of her mace she bashes in the great beasts head and rushes to her beloved's side.

With sobs chocking her she calls his name as she fights back the demons who have come for him.

He doesn't answer.

Under cover of Vigilante the Atom comes to the seen.

He nods his head to let her know he is alive and quickly tries to get his friends broken body to safety, if there is such a place.

She screams in rage and beats the monster in front of her to a pulp.

With hate filled eyes she looks up to the sky and bile fills her throat.

Like a bird of prey she flaps her magnificent wings and takes to the air.

Aiming straight for the traitor herself.

She presents much more of a challenge.

The sound of metal clashing shakes the atmosphere as Hawkgirl's mace beats against the sword of the gods.

Higher and higher they sore.

Diana grabs her rich red hair and pulls her head back, nearly snapping her neck.

But Thanagarians do not break so easily.

Shayera raises her mace and brings it crashing down.

Diana blocks it with her bracelet but the force drives her down towards the earth.

The two continue on until one gains the upper hand.

Clenching her fingers around Hawkgirl's throat she begins to squeeze.

The air begins to pulse as Shayera beats it with her powerful wings, trying to get free.

With lethal force Diana hurdles the alien toward the ground.

Shayera lands, creating a crater as her body breaks against the rubble.

The force causes buildings to shake and crumble.

People scramble as debris buries them in the streets.

Shayera tries to get up only to be met by some of Circe's animal slaves.

With blood gushing from her broken nose, purple bruises forming on her neck, and one arm hanging unless she stands her ground against the ferocious beasts.

Bruce looks around at the carnage.

How did it come to this, how can they win?

"BATMAN LOOK OUT!"

He turns to see one of the monstrous ancient Greeks swing his sword towards his neck.

He jumps, but the villain still manages to slice through his armor and he can feel blood trickling down his leg.

The ground disappears beneath his feet as he is lifted off the ground by Ares henchmen.

 _This is it…this is the end._

She hears a name shouted above the chaos and she turns to see who it was for.

Then she sees him, dangling above the ground, the sword poised to run him through.

The fog lifts and panic grips her.

 _Not him! NO! NOT HIM!_

"NO!" She yells as she flies to earth.

Bruce glares back into the deep red eyes.

If he dies, it won't be in fear.

But the hand frees him and he lands on the ground, his injured leg buckling beneath his weight.

He looks up and watches the sword forged by Hephaestus slice the undead being in two.

The black smoke crawls away and reforms somewhere else.

She falls to her knees in front of him.

Her eyes are anxious and her voice filled with concern. She seems oblivious to all that surrounds her save him.

"Not you." She croaks

 _Not me?_

She shakes her head.

"I can't lose you."

"Diana." He says

"I can't lose you too." She repeats and he sees his chance.

With Ice in his voice he commands her.

"Look around."

She doesn't respond but freezes.

"Look around!" he yells

Slowly, mechanically she turns her head and observes the ongoing scene of death.

The blood of friends and innocents pulls beneath her fingers, smoke burns her eyes and the sound of war is all around.

In the distance a voice cries and he watches her head snap in the direction of the sound.

She stands and with blatant horror etched on her face she finds what she was looking for.

A small girl kneels in the rubble of a desolated building, her voice unheard in the thunder save by one set of ears. Beside her lays a motionless figure, and she shakes it while she screams.

"MOMMY! WAKE UP!...PLEASE!"

 _She's dead…I killed her!_

Once again the Amazon falls to her knees as tears pour from her eyes. She covers her mouth with her shaking hands to hold back the sobs, but to no avail.

"No, no, no, what have I done?...what have I done!?"

Taking her by the shoulders he tries to shake her out of it.

"Diana listen. LISTEN TO ME! We can still save them, we can still stop this. But we are going to have to work together."

Shaking her head she digs her fingers into the ground.

"No, this is my fault…all my fault."

All of the voices and cries that she had blocked out for so long now came crashing down on her and the guilt of what she had caused fills her.

This was all her doing, she was the monster.

"Diana pull yourself together, we need a plan to stop Ares." He shouted over the noise.

" _Ares_." She hisses and drags her gaze to the sky where the god of war still laughs with deranged pleasure.

No more tears.

With determination she stands.

"This is my fault, all of it. He could not have come here without me. The gods must have permission to open that door and I gave it!"

Batman throws an electrified ball at some of Circe's advancing lions before turning.

She looks at him with assured resolve and he feels a glimmer of hope that they just might win.

 _She's back._

"We can stop him together, all of us."

"No, there is only one way to end this."

Retrieving her sword she takes a deep breath.

All around the people she loved are dying, and it is her fault. But it ends now.

"Diana!" he shouts.

 _What is she doing?_

She hesitates.

Yelling over the turmoil she makes one request.

"PROMISE ME BRUCE…PROMISE YOU WON'T LET THE WORLD FORGET THEM...PLEASE!"

"Diana don't do this…you don't have to do this!"

She shakes her head and blinks back tears.

"Goodbye."

He calls after her but it is too late, she has already flown away.

"ARES!"

The god of war turns from the glorious destruction.

With a loud battle cry the last Amazon charges.

Caught by surprise he is not ready to meet her attack.

She brings her sword across his face and golden ichor flows down his cheek.

As the skin stitches together a cruel smile manifests on his face, causing it to become hideous with blood lust.

Here is a challenger worthy of him, and her hatred fills his veins with power.

"I have waited years for this little girl!"

Ares draws his sword and attacks.

She blocks and raises a leg to kick him.

The god of war grabs her leg and hurdles her higher into the sky, flying with the speed of mercury he punches her in the face.

Her jaw pounds with the force of his blow but she delivers one of her own.

With a swift strike she crashes her bracelet against his ear and the god moves back as he grabs his ringing ear.

Taking the advantage she advances.

Swinging her sword with masterful skill she attacks.

Ares matches her blow for blow.

The sound rumbles through the earth causing it to shake.

On and on they fight.

Taking the hilt of his sword he finds an opening in her defense and pounds it into her skull.

She screams as blood flows freely from the gash, but grits her teeth and strikes him with the steel of her blade.

This time it is the god's turn to wail as she slices through his thigh.

As his wound heals he flies at her with increased determination. HE IS A GOD! HE WILL NOT YEILD! HE WILL NOT LOSE!

On and on…

They are becoming more engrossed, nothing else exists, nothing else matters but killing the other.

This is revenge, this is victory, this is war!

She is slowing down, he is gaining the upper hand!

Foolish girl! No one can match a god!

His pride swells as his desire to finish her increases. He can taste it, can smell her blood! He wants to see her finished, to see her corpse rotting in the field with the rest! HE WANTS TO FINISH THIS!

Drawing back he drives his sword.

She raises hers, she is going to block him, foil him again!

With increased speed he moves the weapon, not this time!

Then….

As his sword rushes towards her she brings hers down to her side with a thunderous crash.

Ares eyes draw wide as he forces the blade through her costume and the sound of the hilt hitting the metal of her breast plate pierces the air.

Time stands still.

Her grip goes slack and her sword falls from the sky.

She coughs as blood gurgles in her mouth and oozes down her chin.

Leaning forward she smiles and dark red shines on her teeth as she hisses in his ear.

"You lose."

Horror and fear course through him as he drops the sword from his grasp, and the whole world stops, and watches her fall from the sky.

"NO!" Ares yells as the ground begins the shake.

The earth rumbles and opens, dark hands rise from the abbess grabbing the god of war in their clutches.

"NO! HADES LET ME GO! NO!"

The other gods flee and vanish desperate to escape the clutches of the Underworld.

Like cowardly dogs they run as Ares struggles, dragged further and further down into the pits of torture.

The laughter of demons and wails of the damned are the last sounds heard as Ares is sucked down, and the pit swallows him whole.

The heroes stand in silence. Watching the now motionless ground.

"Look there!" Someone calls and all eyes look up.

She seems to fall slowly, if such a thing is possible, as they all watch their greatest fear land in the rubble of the city.

She doesn't move.

No one goes near her.

For what feels like hours they look on. Until one dark figure, cloaked in black struggles through his injuries to her side.

Climbing over shards of concrete and glass, ignoring the bruises on his body and the burning in his leg he staggers on. Coughing as he tries to breath in the dust cloud that envelopes them all.

At last he reaches her and falls to his knees.

The sword pins her to the ground with its glorious blade.

With a groan he pries it from its embedment and tosses it with loathing to the side.

With shaking hands he rips off his glove and feels for a pulse…nothing.

Her eyes are open and blood stains her fingers, face, and costume. Her raven hair clumped with blood and dirt sticks to her neck. With clumsy fingers he brushes it away. She is broken and destroyed but all he can think about is how lovely her azure eyes are.

Tenderly he cradles her motionless body in his arms and gently closes her eye lids.

The silence is louder than the thunder.

Shaking he presses a kiss to her forehead.

" _You saved them Diana…you saved them all._ "

 ** _Somewhere in the Aegean Sea_**

He buries her on a desolate island.

No one lives here and no one ever will.

The terror Wonder Woman is dead! And the world rejoices.

It took some work but he managed to petition the world leaders for the right to bury her.

It hadn't been easy. She was their greatest threat, their greatest enemy, and even in death they wanted to make her suffer.

They would never know how it had really ended that day. All they saw was one enemy betray another. A glorified power struggle between two evils. They had forgotten the years of service she had given protecting man's world. But it was understandable that they had. They would never know what she had done, never believe it.

And as the people rejoiced, he stood at her grave.

The league had been betrayed, he never even thought of blaming any of them for not coming.

In the end there had only been three, Shayera, Wally, and himself.

Shayera had come because she understood what it was like to lose your place in the world. She was the first to leave.

Wally said that Wonder Woman wouldn't have done this, he came for Wonder Woman, not the Champion of the Amazons He left not long after Shayera.

Now it was just the dark knight who stood beside her grave.

The stone was unmarked, he couldn't risk someone desecrating her grave out of revenge. Best she remain forgotten here, where no one would know who she was.

The sun had set and clouds blocked out the moon but still he remained, reluctant to leave.

He thought of all the years that had passed. All the things that had happened both good and bad.

He knew he would never return here, would never be this close to her again, and as much as it hurt to stand there looking at that clean, unmarked head stone he couldn't move.

Taking a deep breath…he said goodbye.

"You wanted me to promise…to remember your sisters…I promise…don't worry, the world will never forget the Amazons."

He pulled back the cowl and looked at the fresh covering of dirt over the grave.

" _I won't forget…you were a hero…and I'll never forget that …even if the world has, I never will…I love you Diana…_ "


	17. Epilogue

**This is the End.**

 **Thank you so much for reading and all the comments.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Epilogue**

 _Wayne Mansion Gotham, 11:45 pm July 6, 2046_

The memories faded as the sound of the gramophone needle scratching against the record reached his ears. Pushing the past back down into the darkness he sat his empty glass down on the floor. Then with the aid of his cane he stood.

The sound of the wood hitting the marble echoed through the vast room as he crossed the floor.

Taking a withered hand he stopped the record and placed the needle back in its place.

Bending his knees as best he could he retrieved the discarded sheet and once again covered the gramophone, smoothing the fabric as it fell.

Then he straightened his stooped old shoulders and walked back across the desolate chamber.

Past the unyielding green chair, ignoring the priceless crystal glass that remained on the cold stone flooring. Deeper into the darkness of that endless house.

His only companion the remorseful echo of his cane.

Reaching the far wall he stopped in front of a long table. All manner of prized and rare artifacts decorated its surface, glinting at him from the darkness as a sliver of silver moonlight crept through the window and floated across the surface with its dusty ethereal presence.

He did not even glance at the treasures but looked only at a simple, unremarkable, wooden chest that rested in the center.

Even the moon seemed to pay it no heed as its dusky shadow passed it by for more glittering appeasement.

He looked at the chest for so long, waiting.

A clock struck twelve and the odd melody of time passed wafted through the ancient house.

Reaching inside the left side of his suit jacket he withdrew a small golden key.

Fitting it into the lock he turned it.

The coffer opened and he replaced the key to its rightful place.

Setting his cane aside he raised the lid and reached inside.

With great care he lifted out an object that had been carefully wrapped in a length of white silk.

Removing the silk he placed it on the table and held this most precious belonging up to the faint light.

He watched as the ruby star caught and twinkled, the gold still shone as perfect and clear as the first time he saw it. No sign of age or tarnish existed on its exquisite surface, it was truly a beautiful thing to behold. The Tiara of the Last Amazon...The Princess Diana.

A tear escaped his eye and rolled down his wrinkled and aged cheek.

With tremendous tenderness he placed the golden circulate back on its pillow of white. But he did not cover it, instead he took just a little more time to look.

And then once again he spoke and once again the darkness proved his only companion.

"Never Princess…Never."

 _ **Watchtower 12:00 am July 7, 2046**_

Terry hurried down the hall to the monitor room.

As the doors whooshed closed Big Barta rose to great him.

"Bought time you got here."

"Always a pleasure to see you too Barta."

They giantess ignored his comment and commenced with bringing him up to speed.

"An intergalactic criminal has escaped from sector 47 and is now terrorizing Star City. Green Lantern, Warhawk, and I will handle it, you, are on monitor duty and backup if necessary. Monitor the situation and let us know if any of his buddies make an appearance."

"Got it."

Barta nodded and marched towards the door.

"Barta wait!"

She turned and gave him a look that warned him not to waste her time.

"Do you want me to call Superman? If memory serves he helped the original GL patrol sector 47 and might be useful in the fight."

Barta's eyebrows shot up in surprise at this suggestion. Making Terry wonder what he could have said wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Do not! Under any circumstances call for Superman!"

"Why not?"

"Don't you know what today is? I thought all of you humans did, I mean I know it hasn't been an official holiday in several years but for high father's sake the commemorative posters are up everywhere."

"What are you taking about? What's so special about today?"

"You are kidding right? The celebrations normally begin at midnight don't they?"

"Look Barta World History wasn't my best subject so if you could just be a little more clear."

"It's the anniversary."

"What anniversary?"

"The anniversary of Wonder Woman's death."


End file.
